Una Fan Enamorada
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: Que pasaría cuando el destino juega algo a tu favor, que sucedería si el mismo te regala lo que siempre has soñado, que el amor de tu vida se enamore de ti a través de tus cartas… esta es la historia de una Fan Enamorada. *Todos humanos* *Terminada*
1. Admiración

**Aclaratoria: Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie ****Meyer****.**

_**Admiración.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Hay veces en que la vida nos regala grandes cosas, como hay veces que nos dan cosas que no necesitamos, hay veces en que pensamos que nos hace falta algo para sentirnos realizados en mi caso hay cosas que de verdad necesito para sentirme completa en mi vida, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella, _Isabella_ lo usan mis mejores amigas cuando están enojadas conmigo y me quieren hacer entender las cosas, ya que según ellas son muy terca y no me gusta hacer lo que ellas siempre dicen que haga, tengo 23 años y bueno lo de ser cabezota como ellas dicen es que hago justicia de mi misma, no es concebible que pase 6 horas metida en un centro comercial comprando ropa y demás accesorios que no voy a usar puedo jurar que tengo un armario mas grande que el de Halle Berry o Julia Roberts si es que Alice o Rosalie ya no lo tienen, ellas son mis mejores amigas desde la universidad nos conocimos durante nuestras respectivas carreras ahora estamos más unidas que nunca, nuestra amistad es increíble cada día se fortalece más, Alice es una gran asesora de modas su sueño es convertirse en diseñadora de ropa para una casa de modas famosa, Rosalie es dueña de una agencia de modelaje creo que ese ha sido su gran sueño, la verdad me alegro mucho por ellas, se sienten realizadas al cumplirlos, por mi parte yo soy periodista en busca del sueño de llegar a ser escritora algún día de mi vida, se que suena descabellado pero poco a poco se llega ¿no?.

Pero dentro de mí tenía un sueño más grande el llegar a conocer al amor de mi vida, esa persona que algún día llegara a cuidar de mi como yo cuidar de él, ser juntos una sola persona por siempre y para siempre, creo que ese sueño se veía muy lejos de mí, bueno al menos para él, quieren saber ¿quien es?...

"Bella" – se escuchó una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Alice.

"Hasta cuando vas a seguir pensando en él, estoy segura que estabas fantaseando de nuevo" – me dijo, hice una mueca de horror.

"No en realidad, no" – mentí

"Oh Bella sabemos que las mentiras no son tu fuerte" – dijo Rosalie.

"Olvida a ese hombre, sabemos que es un buen partido" – dijo Alice, "además él no sabe de tu existencia, simplemente eres una fan más como cualquiera de nosotras".

A lo mejor ella tenía razón solo soy una fan más, una más del montón me entristecí ante la idea.

"Bueno ya basta de tonterías, vayamos por un café y unos dulces la verdad muero de hambre" – dijo Rosalie, "andando chicas".

Salimos de la tienda con nuestras compras en la mano, a juzgar teníamos más bolsas de las que normalmente una persona normal podría cargar en una tarde de compras, ya esto era demasiado.

Fuimos a un café cercano y nos sentamos en una mesa, la verdad me estaba entusiasmando por la charla con las chicas que había olvidado como me sentía hace unos pocos minutos, sin embargo él no dejaba de ocupar mi mente, simplemente él era perfecto pero yo no soy perfecta para él, a lo mejor se enamoraría de unas de esas actrices famosas o alguna cantante, ellas si tienen un cuerpo de envidia yo no tengo un cuerpo así tal vez Edward Cullen nunca se fijaría en mí…

**Edward POV**

Estaba en la filmación de mi nueva película, la verdad ya estoy cansado de lo mismo, necesito unas verdaderas vacaciones, quiero huir del mundo aunque sea por dos días acaso es mucho pedir, pero que hago como un idiota pensando en cosas sin sentido sabiendo que nadie va a escucharme, mi nombre es Edward Cullen soy actor, tengo 24 años y trabajo en diferentes películas, comerciales y series de TV., todo lo que mi agente me pone por delante ese es hombre que me quiere sacar hasta el último jugo de mi existencia, ¿quien es él? El tonto de mi mejor amigo Emmett McCarty (_amante de las fiestas y las chicas_), si este desquiciado me quiere ver muerto antes de tiempo, por que con tanto trabajo y fiestas ya mi cuerpo no da para más.

Seguía absorto en mis pensamientos cuando escucho mi móvil sonar, "Hola" - contesté

"Hola Edward soy yo Jasper, ¿como estás?" – dijo, "hace mucho que no se de ti"

"Hey Jasper ¿como estás?, bueno tu sabes lo de siempre Emmett y sus audiciones que ya no me dejan vida para más nada" – dije, "¿Cómo van las cosas con tu consultorio?", Jasper era un cirujano famoso en L.A.

"Todo bien, mucha gente tu sabes, sobre todo chicas que quieren operarse hasta que les sabe a bueno" – dijo entre risas.

"Oh me lo imagino, y ¿que tal están?" – dije, "seguro ya atrapaste a una"

"No la verdad es que no" – dijo con cara de sufrimiento, "aún no conozco a esa chica que me quite el aliento, y ¿tú que?, el famoso Edward Cullen no conoce a una chica que lo vuelva loco"

"Eh pues la verdad es que no, con tanto trabajo y Emmett con sus audiciones no tengo ni tiempo para salir con alguien como debe ser" – vaya estúpido sonó eso.

"Bueno Edward" – dijo "Tengo consulta que te parece si salimos mañana por la noche por unos tragos para recordar viejos tiempos cuando estábamos en la secundaria".

"Seguro Jasper, mañana en la noche nos vemos en L.A Café & Bar" – dije, "Hasta entonces"

"Adiós Edward" – dijo, colgué.

…

"Emmett cabeza de alcornoque, ¿donde estas?, grité en el camerino.

"¿Que pasó Edward?, cual es el apuro" – dijo asustado.

"Eres un idiota como me vas a dar 3 libretos más para leer, aún no leo los otros 3 que me diste ayer, acaso no ves que necesito vacaciones, necesito descansar del mundo de la actuación" – dije, enojado.

"Venga, no es para tanto además, tú fuiste el que dijo que quería ser actor" – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

"Si y eso lo sé, pero tampoco es que voy a trabajar los 365 días del año, merezco al un mes de descanso" – dije, el tono de voz más pausado posible ya estaba a punto de reventar en ira, además puntualicé "mañana en la noche vamos por unos tragos con Jasper, así que ni se te ocurra ponerme una cita con alguien o con algo"

"¿Hey hablas de Jasper?, ¿donde anda ese loco?" – dijo, "Hace mucho que no se de él"

"Esta bien, le va bien en su consultorio, acaso olvidas que es un cirujano plástico muy famoso, mañana te enterarás de todo" – le dije.

"Seguro ya no puedo esperar a ver al enano ese, definitivamente la secundaria fue la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas" – dijo

"Eso es muy cierto" – finalicé.

_Edward Cullen por favor presentarse en el plató_.

"Oh genial y ahora que querrán" – dije ya volviéndome a enojar, la verdad estaba muy cansado.

"Acaso no has visto la hora hace 15 minutos terminó tu descanso Edward" – dijo Emmett.

"Demonios…" – musité para mis adentros.

**Bella POV**

Después del maratón de compras con las chicas ayer, decidí ponerme uno de los trajes nuevo que me había escogido Alice y Rose, la verdad me sentaba bien era muy lindo, estaba en mi oficina en el L.A Times, había poco trabajo en la redacción literalmente me estaba quedando dormida, cuando se me ocurrió una idea, a lo mejor la podía llevar a cabo o tal vez sería muy arriesgado, pero valía la pena correr el riesgo y más si era por Edward Cullen…

**Hola a todas aquí una nueva idea loca que me ha invadido la cabeza jaja la verdad es que me encantan las historias de amor y demás por eso adoro a Stephenie Meyer por regalarnos la maravillosa historia de amor entre Edward y Bella,** **y por supuesto Felices Fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo por adelantado a todas.! Dejen muchos reviews, besos!**

**nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**


	2. Primera Carta

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Primera Carta**_

_**Bella POV**_

Estaba decidida a cumplir mi sueño, buscaría la forma de acercarme a Edward a costa de lo que fuera así tuviese que perder la vida en ello, en realidad amaba demasiado a este hombre, mas no era mi obsesión como los acosadores u otras personas que se vuelven paranoicas al enamorarse de un artista, mi caso era diferente, si diferente por que lo digo porque yo amo a Edward con mi alma y mi corazón, nada perdía con no intentarlo es más recuerdo una ocasión cuando Alice estuvo aquí en mi oficina y casualmente charlábamos acerca de el amor…

_**Flash back**_

"Pero Bella, sabes muy bien que en el tema del amor no soy muy diestra" – dijo Alice.

"Lo se Alice, y es por eso que nos va como nos va" – le dije, con una sonrisa irónica, "y por esa razón aún seguimos solteras y solas como alma en pena"

Alice no pudo evitar reírse de mi comentario, la verdad resulto gracioso

"Bueno Bella si quieres mi opinión con respecto a tu caso" – sonaba como si fuera psicólogo o algo así, "Debes decirle a Edward de tu existencia, él debe saber que tu existes"

Puse una mueca de horror, no me imaginaba decirle frente a frente a Edward que sencillamente lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vi en su película _"A Vampire Desire"_

"Pero Alice" – dije, sonando como niña de 5 años, "y si Edward se burla de mí, que es bien seguro que lo haga, solo me creerá que soy una fanática más y ya", gruesas lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

"Isabella" – dijo, "No pierdes nada con intentarlo, ya veras, todo saldrá bien, si Edward es un hombre honesto no se burlará de ti al contrario, tal vez te invite por lo menos a tomar un café"

"No lo creo" – contesté, "El jamás le pediría eso a una chica como yo", mi miedo al rechazo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

"Ven, no pienses eso, es mejor que salgas de la duda y no que vivas con remordimiento de conciencia" – dijo, "además nunca sabrás su respuesta si no se lo dices" y con esto me abrazo fuertemente, las lagrimas aún seguían surcando por mis mejillas.

"Gracias Alice, eres una gran amiga, no se que haría sin ti" – le dije, abrazándola aun más.

"Tranquila Bella, para eso somos las amigas, te quiero mi pequeña bella" – me dijo.

"Y yo a ti mi pequeña duende" – finalicé.

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Era hora de empezar mi plan aún no definía bien mi estrategia a usar, primero se me había ocurrido enviarle distintos tipos de regalos anónimos dejando en claro poco a poco mis sentimientos, luego me acordé que eso era tonto y que la mayoría de las fanáticas hacían eso, después se me vino la loca idea de enviarle flores pero me pareció muy estúpido así que descarte la idea, pero entonces una idea surco mi mente, cartas y poemas acerca del amor que siento por él, claro por que no se me ocurrió antes… cinco cartas anónimas una por cada año de amor que he sentido por él.

Tomé una libreta de mi escritorio y empecé a redactar una pequeña carta con palabras que me salían desde el fondo del corazón, mientras pensaba en él.

_**Edward**__._

_Hola te escribo esta pequeña nota para decirte, que eres un actor que sabe ganarse a su publico por tus buenas actuaciones, las cuales dejan sin aliento a miles de chicas, tienes una suerte tan grande cumplir tu sueño como actor, realizar el trabajo que mas te gusta._

Oh por dios Bella eso suena realmente infantil, estúpido y aparte horroroso, ¿que rayos me pasa?, empecé a golpearme la cabeza con el escritorio, no se supone que debo confesarle mi amor, eso me pasa por escuchar a Alice, deseché el papel y empecé de nuevo, vaya nunca imaginé que esto iba a ser un poco difícil, tal vez sea por que me siento presionada y las palabras no me quieren fluir como debería ser, _"Vaya tonta, tonta Bella"_

Respire hondo, me concentre por un segundo y recordé su sonrisa torcida, la cual me encantaba esa sonrisa me tenia enamorada de él.

Empecé a escribir en el papel…

**Edward**.

_**  
Edward POV.**_

Seguía en la filmación ya no soportaba estar un minuto más, de verdad necesitaba vacaciones.

Tienen 30 minutos para descansar – anunció el director.

Al fin alguien escuchó mis plegarias, ya era hora – pensé para mi mismo.

Salí a descansar a mi camerino quería recostarme y descansar un rato, al llegar me topé con Emmett que tenia un sobre blanco en la mano, lo que parecía una carta.

Por fuera estaba adornada con un pétalo de rosa blanca, me pareció muy extraño.

"Toma Sr. Edward Cullen" – me dijo Emmett, "al parecer tienes una admiradora secreta"

"Dame eso idiota" – le dije, "Es mía".

Tomé la carta entre mis manos, y abrí el sobre con delicadeza para no estropearlo, daba dolor abrir ese delicado sobre tan bellamente adornado esta chica debe ser muy especial y muy detallista, estaba ansioso por leer su contenido.

Tome el papel y a pesar de no conocerla ya me imaginaba a alguien tan dulce y bella, la chica perfecta, aquella que he estado esperando por un largo tiempo.

Empecé a leerla la carta y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo…

_**Edward**_

_Esta es la historia de una chica ciega al amor, un historia sin vida, aquella chica que se ha quedado sin aliento, sin fuerzas para salir adelante y luchar por sus sueños, simplemente soy una persona a la que la vida amorosa la ha dado toda la mala suerte amorosa que pueda haber en el mundo, se siente tan perdida al punto de no ver la luz; buscando entre los hombres alguien que le haga ver la luz de nuevo, con el tiempo he aprendido a ver a través de mis manos, tratando de buscar aquello que me permita ver de nuevo y conocer el amor, aquel amor que me cegó…  
__En el fondo no le importaba tropezar y caer, pero aun así seguía luchando para mantenerse en pie y no dejar que un tropiezo más arruinara su sueño mas preciado, amar de verdad con el alma y corazón._

"Increíble quien la habrá enviado" – me dije, revisando por todas partes, no tenía firma, ni una dirección, nada.

"Quien la envió Edward" – dijo Emmett sacándome de mis ensoñaciones

"No lo sé, pero quien quiera que haya sido, lo escribió con el corazón, léela y te darás cuenta" – mientras le acercaba la carta.

Emmett la leyó y cuando terminó dijo "Wow Edward esta chica si que tiene talento y esta enamorada de ti".

"Oh Emmett cállate, es simplemente una fan más eso es todo o al menos eso creo" – me dije, "no puede ser una fan más, la forma en que escribe simplemente me deja con ganas de saber más sobre ella"

Tomé la carta y la guarde en un sitio seguro, no quería extraviarla, me moría de ganas por saber quien la escribió.

**

* * *

**

Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mi nueva locura literaria espero que les guste, sorpresa de cumple siii hoy cumplo años ^^ estoy feliz jejeje son 23 o.O vaya Robert los cumplirá prontito también jejeje, si quieren que algo especial aparezca en el fic no duden en decírmelo todas sus peticiones serán escuchadas, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, no quiero parecer muy melosa al escribir las cartas pero bueno así es nuestra Bella enamorada de Edward, me he inspirado en una peli que pasaron hace muchos años en mi país y algunos poemas que me gustan, bueno quise escribir cartas muy largas tal vez más adelante, la idea es dejarle a Edward en claro los sentimientos que siente Bella hacia él.

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas me alegran mi día y mi vida, dejen sus reviews, no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos.**

**XOXO estilo Emmett**


	3. Segunda Carta

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Segunda Carta**__**.**_

_**Emmett POV**_

Estaba en el camerino de Edward, acomodando algunas cosas este condenado es algo desordenado en su camerino pero en su casa no, que irónico, seguía guardando algunas cosas cuando alguien desliza un sobre por debajo de la puerta.

Salgo corriendo y abro la puerta pero no había nadie cerca, esto si que es extraño… es el mismo sobre de ayer, esta vez era azul con un pétalo de rosa azul, la de ayer era blanca con un pétalo blanco esta chica si que es original, me gusta su estilo…

Al rato llega Edward con su cara de enfadado a morir, por querer vacaciones a cada rato me lo recuerda y repite, pero su agenda no lo permite así que tendrá que conformarse con seguir trabajando unos cuantos días más.

"Emmett ¿que se supone que haces?" – dijo

"Que crees cabeza hueca, limpiando tu desorden, la verdad no entiendo como no puedes ser ordenado en tu camerino y tu casa está en completo orden" – dije.

"Es por que en mi casa no me gusta el desorden, nunca sabes quien va a llegar de visita" – respondió con suficiencia.

"Definitivamente eres un idiota" – le repliqué, "como es posible que sigas comportándole como casanova"

"Mira quien lo dice" – me contestó.

"Eres un tonto, toma te ha llegado esto hoy", le dije pasándole la carta que había llegado hace rato, "tu admiradora secreta, te mando otra carta"

Edward tomó la carta entre sus manos y empezó a abrir el sobre con mucho cuidado y la leyó.

**Edward POV**

Tomé la carta entre mis manos, esta chica si que es especial, empecé a leer la carta.

_Aquella chica que estaba ciega de amor aún sentía que el corazón le inundaba luz a sus ojos, Ella quiere demostrarle al mundo que es capaz de encontrar el amor de su vida con solo sentir sus manos, aquellas manos que le permitirán comprender que el amor supera todas las barreras, tratando de buscar entre la multitud aquél chico que tanto extrañaba, que la hacia sentir que el mundo giraba al compás de un vals, donde no había nada ni nadie intentando romper el muro de amor que la música había construido solo para los dos.  
__Su pobre e incrédulo corazón no dejaba que la música llenara ese vacío que sentía, no creía que fuera a devolverle la luz que sus ojos anhelaban de nuevo y ser capaz de volver a amar con tanto amor y con tanta pasión como su cuerpo y alma lo permitiese…_

"Sus palabras me impactan cada día más" – me dije.

"A ver que te escribió cabeza hueca" – dijo el tonto de Emmett, tomo la carta y la leyó cuando terminó

"Wow Edward esta chica si que esta enamorada de ti" – dijo, "ojala tuviera una admiradora así, bueno mientras sea sexy"

"Oh gracias Emmett, por arruinar mi momento estaba imaginando como sería la chica y tu me sales con esas de que tiene que ser sexy, bonita y demás" – le dije con aires de enfado, "además me da igual como sea, pero tiene un cerebro bellísimo"

"Edward Cullen está enamorado" – dijo el cabeza de tornillo de Emmett

"Cállate idiota" – le empujé, "eres un tonto".

"Definitivamente eres un caso de los casos" – agregó, "¿crees que ella algún día firme esas cartas?"

"La verdad es que no tengo idea, pero algo si sé debo averiguar quien es, a cuesta de lo que sea" – dije, "ya buscaré la forma"…

**  
Bella POV**

Me encontraba en mi oficina, redactando la nota de prensa que me pidieron la verdad es que no estaba entusiasmada en trabajar, por dentro no dejaba de pensar en Edward, que haría con mis cartas, las leería y las guardaría o lo peor las botaba y no quería saber de mí, bueno no exactamente de mí, sino de su fan enamorada, aquella tonta chica que le enviaba cartas anónimas todos los días a su camerino, me sentía completamente idiota.

En eso mi secretaria me llama por el teléfono.

"Bella, tienes una llamada por la línea 1, es el Jefe Crowley" – dijo Ángela.

"Pasa la llamada" – le contesté, "Gracias".

"Isabella Swan" – contesté al teléfono, "odiaba decir Isabella, pero mi trabajo me obligaba"

"Srta. Swan, le informo que tiene que realizar un artículo para nuestra sección de Artes y Espectáculos" – dijo.

"Muy bien Sr. Crowley, escucho su propuesta para el artículo" – le dije mientras tomaba una libreta y un lápiz para tomar nota.

"Harás un reportaje sobre el famoso actor Edward Cullen" – siguió hablando, "te presentarás en su camerino pasado mañana a las 2 p.m. en punto".

Había comenzado a hiperventilar cuando mi Jefe dijo esas palabras, no podía creerlo ya estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción, recordé que estaba hablando con mi jefe

"Si Señor allí estaré para el reportaje puntual como siempre, no se preocupe me encargaré de todo" – dije, intentando parecer natural como si se tratara de entrevistar a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, pero por Dios Edward Cullen no es cualquier otra persona en el mundo, es la persona mas perfecta que existe en el mundo.

"Muy bien Isabella, cuento contigo para que este reportaje sea el mejor" – dijo, "si necesitas ayuda ni dudes en consultarme, hasta luego"

"No hay problema Sr. Crowley, cuente con ello, adiós" – colgué el teléfono nerviosamente.

No lo puedo creer, un reportaje sobre Edward Cullen debo estar soñando, me pellizque un brazo para comprobar si estaba dormida, pero no "ouch eso dolió".

Tomé el móvil y llamé a Alice ella debería saber de inmediato la noticia, nadie me va a creer.

"Hola Bella" – dijo Alice antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

"Hola Alice, ¿como estas? – le pregunté, "¿Qué tal el trabajo?

"Muy bien bells, y el tuyo que tal" – me preguntó

"Bueno adivina que" – le dije como una niña que esta ansiosa por abrir los regalos de navidad.

"No me digas, te ascendieron" – dijo con voz emocionada.

"Este no, aún no me ascienden" – le contesté, "Anda intenta adivinar"

"Ya se me harás una entrevista para el periódico" – dijo

"Oh Alice, lamento desilusionarte pero no es eso" – le dije, ya me estaba empezando a enojar por ser tan mala adivina en este caso, realmente ella era muy buena en esas cosas, a todas estas ni sabia como lo hacía.

"Oh, ¿entonces que será? – dijo con voz de que estaba rindiéndose.

"Te rindes" – le dije.

"Por primera vez en la historia, me tengo que rendir más te vale que sea algo bueno", dijo con tono amenazador.

"Eres una duende tan tontita" – dije entre risas, "bueno adivina quien tiene que realizar un reportaje para las sección de Artes y Espectáculos para el periódico".

"En serio Bella te dieron la sección, genial y ¿quien es tu primer entrevistado?" – sentí en su voz que la curiosidad la estaba matando.

"Bueno no me han dado la sección, aún así voy a entrevistar a un famoso actor" – le decía, hasta que me interrumpió creo que mi voz la delató, estaba demasiado emocionada al hablar.

"No, no me lo digas, vas a entrevistar a Edward Cullen" – dijo emocionándose.

"Si Alice, no puedo creerlo yo aún estoy en shock" – le dije extasiada.

"Bella que maravillosa oportunidad, vas a conocer a Edward Cullen, es tu sueño hecho realidad, me alegro tanto por ti" – dijo la pequeña duende.

"Si Ali estoy tan feliz que no se que hacer, tengo que pensar que le voy a preguntar, preparar la entrevista, me siento tan nerviosa que ni se que rayos estoy diciéndote al teléfono", dije casi comiéndome las uñas de los nervios

"Calma Bella, tranquila ya veras que todo sale bien" – eres una tremenda reportera, la mejor del mundo" – me dijo, "simplemente vas y te comes a Edward", dicho esto estalló en risas, no pude evitar reírme también.

"Gracias por los ánimos Alice" – le dije.

"De nada Bella, que tal si vamos a celebrarlo esta noche, vamos por un par de tragos, llamaré a Rose" – dijo, "tenemos que celebrar la nueva noticia, vas a hacer tu primer gran reportaje".

"Suena genial la idea, nos vemos en mi casa" – le dije, "Adiós Alice"

"Nos vemos Bella, adiós" – se despido, cuando colgué el móvil, no pude evitar suspirar, iba a entrevistar a Edward, no se que voy a hacer, el es mi vida…

**

* * *

**

Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas me alegran mi día y mi vida, dejen muchos reviews, no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos.

**Pasen por mis otras historias, siii algo de publicidad jeje ;)**

_**Engaños**__** (One Shot Rosalie, Emmett y Edward). **__**Terminado.  
**__**Vidas Universitarias (Edward y Bella) En progreso.**_

**Pronto un nuevo One Shot ya casi lo termino y una mini historia entre Jasper y Alice, me encantan esta pareja la amo bueno amo más Edward y Bella jeje, tengo en mente unos one shots inspirados en mis canciones favoritas.  
**

**XOXO Estilo Emmet.!**


	4. Tercera Carta

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Tercera Carta**__**.**_

**Bella POV**

Estábamos camino al club, decidimos ir esta noche al _L.A Café & Bar _estaba muy feliz de poder compartir una noche con mis amigas y es que mañana era el gran día para mí, solo necesitaba un par de tragos para tranquilizarme, necesitaba el ánimo y la calma que solo mis amigas me podían dar.

Al llegar noté que había mucha gente esperando a entrar, pero con Alice y Rosalie no hace falta hacer largas colas para entrar simplemente nos dijeron adelante, fuimos hasta la sala VIP las chicas siempre decían que allí estaban los solteros mas codiciados del mundo de la farándula ya que poco les gustaba estar en la sala de abajo por que los paparazzis eran un acoso, sin embargo la sala estaba tranquila gente por aquí por allá, fuimos a una mesa para sentarnos y charlar, pero antes pasamos por la barra a pedir unos tragos Rose pidió una margarita, Alice una copa de champagne y yo pedí un cosmopolitan, íbamos a nuestra mesa cuando Alice tropezó con un chico rubio bastante guapo, andaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul estaba de infarto, tenía unos ojos azules eléctricos, él se le quedo viendo a Alice y ella murmuro una disculpa, mientras caminábamos no dejaba de mirar atrás.

"¿Oye Alice que fue eso? – pregunté

"No lo sé Bella, sentí una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo cuando este chico me tocó" – dijo, "era una sensación especial no la había sentido jamás"

"Anda amiga, vamos es nuestra noche" – dijo Rose, "Si el sintió eso también, no dudará en acercarse a ti".

Rodé los ojos al escuchar eso de la boca de Rosalie, no pensé que mi amiga dijera esas palabras. "Vengan por aquí" – les dije, nos sentamos y empezamos a charlar un rato, hasta que vimos que nuestros tragos se acabaron iba dispuesta a buscar una ronda y choco con un mesonero que había traído tres tragos exactamente los mismos que antes teníamos en la mano.

"¿Qué es esto? – le dije al mesonero, no me gustaba aceptar tragos si no me los preparaban mientras veía como los hacían.

"Son sus tragos señoritas" – dijo el mesonero

"Pero nosotras no hemos pedido nada" – contesté.

"Este los ha enviado el caballero que está allá sentado" – respondió

No pude evitar voltear a ver hacía donde señalaba y veo al chico rubio que tropezó con Alice, acaso esto era un sueño.

Le dije a Rose y Ali lo que me había dicho el mesonero, ellas dudaban de aceptar los tragos pero el chico se veía que tenía buenas intenciones, Alice se enamoró de él a primera vista, se le notaba en la cara, lo único que hacía era soltar risitas y sonrojarse, en eso vemos que el chico rubio se acerca, al parecer notó que no queríamos aceptar los tragos.

"Disculpen buenas noches señoritas" – dijo, "Soy el Dr. Jasper Whitlock", tendiéndonos la mano, la verdad el chico era bastante guapo y sin contar simpático. Alice fue la primera en estrechar su mano, le seguí y después Rosalie, la verdad estaba algo asustada este chico aún no se ganaba mi confianza pero Alice y Rose cayeron de inmediato a sus pies, aún así me relaje y nos pidió permiso para sentarse y charlar con nosotras.

"¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?" – preguntó

"Si claro" – respondió de inmediato Alice, no tenia cura le gustaba demasiado ese chico Jasper.

"Si claro no hay problema" – le contesté, quería averiguar completa su vida, no es que sea chismosa pero me parece raro que un chico esté solo en la sala VIP del club, algo tenía en mente, hablé para sacarle conversación "a que te dedicas Jasper, ya se que eres médico pero ¿en que te especializaste?", parecía reportera en acción.

"Soy Cirujano Plástico" – dijo firme a sus palabras.

"Que buena profesión" – dijo Rosalie,

"Me imagino que tienes muchas chicas de pacientes" – dije.

"Bueno si tengo muchas chicas de pacientes" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, vi como Alice se estaba destrozando por dentro, "y también algunos chicos" finalizó la frase soltando risas, nosotras nos unimos a él.

"Y bien no piensan aceptar los tragos que les he traído a estas hermosas damas" – dijo sonriendo aunque la sonrisa mas bien era para Alice.

Aceptamos los tragos ya que se notaba que era un buen chico que solo estaba loco por nuestra pequeña duende.

Estuvimos charlando por algunos minutos más, hasta que sonó su móvil frunció el ceño por un rato.

"Esta bien sabía que esto pasaría" – dijo.

**Jasper POV**

"Esta bien sabía que esto pasaría" – le contesté a Emmett, "el es tan impredecible"

"Tu sabes como es el idiota de Edward, él y sus vacaciones, descansos y demás blabla" – dijo.

"Si eso es cierto, a conciencia él no debería trabajar demasiado, es más creo que se excede" – puntualicé

"El fue el que escogió esta vida, debe atenerse por cierto ¿estas en el L.A Café? – me preguntó

"Si aquí estoy" – le dije, por dentro estaba deseando que no viniera, que no venga, que no venga repetía para mi mismo.

"Dame 10 minutos y estoy allá" – dijo el tonto ese.

"Esta bien aquí voy a estar, búscame en la sala VIP" – le dije y colgué.

Esto no suena bueno o si, bueno Emmett es un gran amigo pero es un casanova, no quiero que arruine mi noche de conocer a la chica más linda del mundo Alice, ella es tan pequeña y bella, sus amigas parecen protegerla mucho, mejor me concentro en como poder ubicarla después, la verdad me gusta demasiado seguí pensando, hasta que la chica de cabello color chocolate Bella, me preguntó si estaba bien.

"Estas bien" – preguntó Bella

"Si estoy bien" – le contesté

"Te noto como preocupado, ¿pasó algo malo?" – preguntó Alice, sentí que el mundo giro alrededor de nosotros cuando me habló, quería tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, solo que mi mejor amigo un cabeza hueca y casanova viene en camino y que te quiero proteger de él.

"Todo esta bien Alice" – respondí, "hubo un cambio de planes con mis amigos y uno de ellos no va a poder venir esta noche, tiene trabajo pendiente"

"Que lástima" – dijo la chica rubia Rosalie.

"Si es una verdadera lástima, hace mucho que no lo veo esta noche íbamos a encontrarnos.

En eso llega Emmett y se acerca a la mesa saludándome con un gran abrazo.

_**Rosalie POV**_

Vi cuando un chico alto y musculoso se acercó a nuestra mesa, saludando a Jasper, esta muy guapo, donde estaba metido que nunca lo había visto en mi vida, durante mi trabajo en la agencia de modelaje he conocido una gran cantidad de hombres que son los representantes de las chicas, tenía un algo que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Luego del abrazo y la algarabía de encontrarse después de un tiempo, Jasper nos presentó a su amigo

"Chicas les presento a mi buen amigo Emmett Mc Carty" – dijo, "Ellas son Alice, Bella y Rosalie", estrechándonos la mano

Pude notar como estrecho su mano suavemente con la mía como si fuera de porcelana se sentó en la mesa, charlamos un buen rato entre todos aunque yo no dejaba de sentir como Emmett me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, será que notó que me gustó, es que el chico esta realmente guapo y sexy debería ser modelo con mucho gusto le doy trabajo en mi agencia con tal de verlo todos los días.

Era hora de averiguar sobre este chico, no me voy a quedar con las ganas de saber más sobre él.

"Dime Emmett" – me aventuré a decirle, "¿Donde trabajas?"

"Soy representante y manager" – dijo.

"Interesante trabajo" – dijo Bella, "¿Tienes a algún cliente importante?"

El se limitó a reír, a mi no me pareció graciosa la pregunta de Bella es una pregunta normal, a fin de cuentas ella es periodista.

"Si lo tengo" – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Uno muy importante"

"Y no vas a decirnos ¿quien es? – le pregunté, la verdad es que me moría de curiosidad por saber.

"Lo siento no puedo decirlo, aunque me gustaría" – dijo, Alice puso mala cara y Bella ni se diga.

"Oh vamos Emmett no le puedes decir a las chicas quien es tu representado" – dijo Jasper

"Jasper, amigo sabes que no puedo" – le contestó, "sabes lo que me haría el muy idiota si se entera"

"Conociéndolo es capaz de cualquier cosa" – finalizó Jasper.

"Bien vamos por otra ronda de tragos" – dije.

"Rosalie" – dijo Bella "lo siento pero no puedo acompañarlos, debo trabajar mañana temprano" – dije disculpándome

"Es verdad mañana es el gran día, lo habíamos olvidado" – dijo Alice, "estaré en tu apartamento para ayudarte".

"Gracias Alice" – dijo Bella

"Adiós Bella, ya sabes mucha suerte mañana" – le dije, "ya verás que todo sale bien", se despidió de todos y se fue.

Nos quedamos los cuatro, a Emmett le entró la curiosidad y preguntó "¿Que trabajo tiene que hacer temprano?"

"Ella es periodista" le contesté, "mañana tiene que hacer un reportaje con un actor famoso"

"Actor famoso" – dijo

"Si uno bien famoso, ella esta ilusionada porque es su primer gran reportaje" – le dije

"Y se pude saber ¿quien es ese actor?, digo a ver si lo conozco" – dijo soltando una risa

"Claro es Edward Cullen" – respondí.

Vi que Emmett y Jasper se miraron de forma muy rara, aquí hay algo raro por que cuando mencione a Edward sus caras cambiaron de inmediato.

"Oh ese tipo es genial, digo tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, es un buen actor" – dijo Emmett

"Si que lo es!!!" – dijo Alice, "A ver Emmett no se por que lo sospecho pero tú tienes que ver algo con él no?"

"Yo algo con él?" – contestó alzando las cejas.

"Si así que admítelo, lo conoces!!" – declaró Alice

"Bueno en realidad lo conozco mucho más" – respondió derrotado, "Yo soy su manager"

"Lo sabía" – chilló Alice, "eres terrible para mentir"

Emmett y Jasper rodaron los ojos, es que Alice y yo somos muy intuitivas nada se nos escapa. Dejamos el tema, me había olvidado de que Bella tenía su entrevista con Edward.

"Bueno Espero que a Bella le vaya bien mañana, ella es única en cuanto a entrevistas se refiere, es muy entregada a su trabajo"

"Se nota que es muy trabajadora" – dijo Jasper.

Seguimos conversando hasta que Alice y yo decidimos irnos, aunque ella no se quería despegar de Jasper tuvo que hacerlo, intercambiamos nuestros números y quedamos en salir algún otro día cuando no estuviéramos tan ocupados con nuestros trabajos, me preguntó por que los chicos no dijeron donde estaba Edward Cullen…

_**Bella POV**_

Me levante temprano, necesitaba estar lista y relajada antes que llegara Alice a preparar mi maquillaje y peinado para mi entrevista con Edward, había decido llevar la siguiente carta conmigo y dejarla en su camerino si me llegase a quedar un momento sola, luche en mis adentros para que se me concediera el deseo.

Tomé una ducha con agua bien caliente para relajarme, me deje mi bata de baño e hice algo de desayuno, mientras desayunaba llegó Alice para jugar con mi cabello y demás, me arregló perfectamente, parecía una entrevistadora de esos canales de noticias de la TV

"Alice me veo increíble" – le dije, "simplemente eres la mejor amiga del mundo, gracias, gracias, gracias"

"De nada Bella, sabes que es un placer para mí además tienes que ir hermosa, tienes que conquistar a Edward" – me contestó.

"Ojala fuera así de fácil" – dije

"No seas pesimista ya veras que si lo vas a lograr" – me respondió.

"Gracias Alice, bueno ya es hora de irme, deséame suerte" – la abracé

"Suerte Bella" – dijo, tomé mi bolso con las cosas y en eso se cae la carta para Edward.

"Que es esto Bella" – preguntó Alice

"Este nada, dámela"

"Isabella Swan, es esto una carta" – dijo, "quien te la ha enviado"

"Dámela Alice, devuélvemela" – dije, ya me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, suspiré "esta bien Ali te diré todo"

"¿De que hablas Bella?" – preguntó

"Esa carta es para Edward, hace días le he estado enviando cartas anónimas a su camerino, el no sabe quien soy yo. No las he firmado simplemente las dejan en su camerino y ya, no se como ha reaccionado ante ellas, si le gustan, o si las ha conservado o las ha tirado a la basura"

"Bella, de verdad ¿has hecho eso?" – dijo, empezaba a asustarme por que en algún momento iba a decir que estoy loca, "esto es lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida, que idea tan brillante, eres una genio"

Ahora me la devuelves tengo que irme, Alice me devolvió la carta, no sin antes lanzarme la pregunta que había estado esperando "Cuando le vas a decir que eres tú".

"La verdad no se, hasta que no sepa su reacción no pienso abrir mi boca" – le dije firme y segura.

"Bueno espero que sepas como ha reaccionado" – dijo, "Mucha suerte Bella, me llamas cuando salgas".

"Adiós Ali gracias de nuevo" – salí del apartamento hasta mi auto

En el camino empecé a sentirme súper nerviosa, al punto de hiperventilar, Bella cálmate relájate todo va a salir bien

…

Estaba en el camerino de Edward, gracias a mi pase de prensa llegue al camerino y toqué la puerta, al parecer no había nadie, volví a tocar y nada, miré a los lados y deslice la carta por la puerta en eso escucho a alguien que carraspea, me levanto y volteo a ver quien era, casi me desmayo de la impresión era Edward Cullen, el hombre de mis sueños, me había encontrado en la posición mas vergonzosa del mundo una buena vista de mi trasero.

"Disculpa, que haces aquí en mi camerino" – preguntó.

"Lo siento Sr. Cullen, estaba recogiendo mi lápiz que se me cayó", se lo enseñe, "soy la reportera Bella Swan del Diario L.A Times" – le dije tendiéndole la mano.

Me tendió la mano, "Edward Cullen, mil disculpas por mi actitud, lo siento he estado muy cansando y la verdad no me gusta que nadie ande por aquí cerca de mi camerino"

"Entiendo Sr. Cullen" – dije, la verdad es que los nervios me iban a matar, por dios este hombre es demasiado hermoso ante mis ojos, definitivamente la TV. y las fotografías no le hacían justicia.

"Llámame Edward" – dijo, "olvidémonos de las formalidades por el momento"

"Bien Edward" – dije

Entramos al camerino, al entrar lo primero que notó fue el sobre con la carta que hacía poco había deslizado por la puerta.

"Otra carta" – susurró.

"Podemos empezar si lo deseas" – dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

"Seguro, no hay problema" – le dije.

Tomé la grabadora y mi bloc de notas, empecé la entrevista fue bastante fluida, la verdad el era una persona increíble de esas que puedes pasar horas y horas hablando con él y no te llegas a aburrir, le pregunté algunas cosas sobre su vida actoral, las películas que había hecho y sus proyectos futuros, cuando llegue a la parte sobre sus fanáticas, sentí que el mundo se me fue cuando dijo estas palabras.

"¿Qué te gusta de tus fanáticas?" – pregunté.

"Ellas son increíbles, gracias a ellas estoy aquí, son mis grandes aliadas en esta etapa de mi vida y estoy agradecido por ello" – dijo con aquella voz que me hacia suspirar, "sabes hay algo más, quisiera conocer a una chica a la que quiero ayudar a recuperarle la vista"

"Oh por dios hablará de mí" – me dije para mis adentros, esto no puede estar pasando.

"Acaso ella es ciega y ¿quieres ayudarla a ver de nuevo?" – pregunté curiosa.

"Bueno para serte exacto, no lo sé, sabes ella ha estado dejándome cartas todos los días, aquellas palabras me llegan al corazón, quisiera saber algún día quien es" – dijo con un hilo de voz al final

Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas, no podía creerlo le gustan mis cartas aún así debo permanecer en anonimato.

"No importa" – dijo, "sigamos con la entrevista no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo debes ser una persona ocupada"

"Bueno Edward, soy reportera la verdad tenemos un trabajo bastante ajetreado pero esta es nuestra vida" – le dije.

"Tienes razón, la vida en la farándula es dura pero al final te gusta que acabas queriéndola más y más, me gusta como piensas" – dijo, no pude evitar sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Termine la entrevista, estaba guardando mis cosas, cuando acabe y me disponía a irme, Edward tomó la carta entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla los nervios que poco a poco habían desaparecido hicieron su ataque de nuevo.

_**Edward POV**_

Ya había terminado mi entrevista con Bella, la verdad era una hermosa reportera, una mujer increíble, tenia una mente sorprendente era una persona con la que podías pasar toda una tarde sin aburrirte, asombroso que pudiera llegar a decir esto de una mujer.

Tomé la carta que había llegado antes de llegar Bella, la abrí y empecé a leer.

_Aquella muchacha espera ansiosamente aquel chico que le haga sentir lo maravilloso que es el amor verdadero, siente que lo ve en sus sueños todas las noches, imaginando su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo aunque parezca imposible se que puede encontrarlo, por que ella cree que todos tenemos un alma gemela en algún lugar de este mundo._

_Sueña con el día en que llegue a ver sus ojos, ver su alma a través de ellos, sentir que está en el cielo como un rayo de luz brillando en la oscuridad de su ser…_

"Definitivamente me he enamorado" – dije.

"Disculpe, dijo algo" – era Bella la que me hablaba, por dios me había olvidado que estaba aquí, "Lo siento" – dije "mis disculpas estaba pensando en otra cosa"

"No se preocupe, de todas formas me tengo que ir, sino tendré problemas con mi jefe, hasta luego Sr. Cullen un placer haberlo conocido" – dijo estrechándome la mano de nuevo.

"Ya te dije que me dijeras Edward, hasta luego Bella" – le respondí, pero en vez de estrechar su mano no se que me pasó y le di un beso en su mejilla, vi como se empezó a ruborizar se veía muy tierna y hermosa.

Sentí una descarga recorrer mi cuerpo cuando la besé, ella se limitó a sonreír y salió de mi camerino.

Ahora si me sentía realmente confundido, primero sentía una atracción hacía Bella Swan, segundo realmente me estaba gustando la chica que escribía las cartas y tercero por que me pasa esto a mí.

_Desearía que las dos fueran una misma persona, _no se que hacer con esta revuelta de sentimientos…

**

* * *

**

Guaoo capitulo largo, no se porque pero me he metido de frente con esta historia que medio he abandonado la otra, trataré de actualizar pronto ambas.

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas me alegran mi día y mi vida, dejen muchos reviews, no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos.**

**Besos y Abrazos Emmett.!**


	5. Cuarta Carta

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Cuarta Carta**__**.**_

_**Alice POV**_

Estaba en mi lugar de trabajo ultimando los detalles para la Semana de la Moda, Rose me estaba ayudando con ello y es que sus modelos son las que escogió mi Jefe para la colección de este año, la verdad estaba muy agradecida con ella, pero en mi mente deseaba ser la que estuviera exhibiendo su propia colección y no mi jefe, así que aquí estábamos otro año más como asistente, no importa tal vez el año próximo sea yo la quien exhiba su propia colección, estaba entretenida soñando que no me di cuenta que Rose me estaba llamando "Alice, Alice"

"Ah que dijiste" – dije, "lo siento no te estaba escuchando"

"Te preguntaba a que hora es el desfile" – dijo

"A las 8 p.m." – contesté, "por cierto vendrías conmigo a la fiesta después del desfile"

"Por supuesto Alice, es obvio no???" – respondió

"Ay si es verdad que tonta soy discúlpame, es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza" – dije soltando un suspiro, ojala no se entere que Jasper ha ocupado también mi cabeza desde que nos despedimos aquella noche en el Club, la verdad quede totalmente enamorada de él.

"La tierra llamando a Alice de nuevo" – dijo Rose soltando risas, "Vale nunca te había visto tan distraída de esa forma, que te pasa dime"

"Ay Rose creo que estoy enamorada, sumando al estrés de la semana de la moda, no creo que tenga cabeza para mas nada, quiero ser yo la que lance mi propia colección de ropa, mi jefe es un estrés" – hablaba tan rápido que ni yo entendía lo que decía.

"A ver retrocede, atrás" – dijo, "¿acaso escuché bien?, dijiste que ¿estás enamorada?"

"Ah yo dije eso?" – dije sonrojándome, "de verdad lo dije"

Rosalie rodó los ojos ante la incredulidad de mis palabras cuanto tiempo iba a poder ocultárselo a mis amigas, la verdad estaba loca por Jasper a pesar de que tenía poco conociéndolo, "voy a ser sincera contigo" – dije "No puedo ocultártelo, eres mi mejor amiga al igual que Bella, lo admito estoy enamorada del Dr. Jasper Whitlock el famoso cirujano plástico de L.A" lanzando un suspiro.

La mandíbula de Rose casi llegó al piso, bueno es una exageración pero su impresión de asombro no era normal, tampoco era muy típico que yo dijera que me gustaba un chico.

"Oh Alice de verdad te gusta Jasper, bueno no digo nada él es muy lindo, me cae súper bien" – dijo sonriente

"¿Y tú que?" – le dije, "no te hagas la inocente pude ver como le echabas ojitos a Emmett"

"Bueno el también esta guapo no??" – respondió, "además por lo que se ve, esta soltero al igual que Jasper"

"Oye deberíamos concertar una salida y salir todos juntos, Emmett podría invitar a Edward y nosotras arrastramos a Bella así pasan un tiempo juntos y tal vez terminen enamorándose" – el plan sonaba genial en mi cabeza, "que dices Rose, ¿te apuntas?"

"Suena genial, pero irá Edward recuerda la noche pasada, el dejó a Jasper plantado, ¿que posibilidades hay de que vaya a salir con nosotras?"

"Bueno de eso te vas a encargar tú" – le dije con sonrisa maliciosa, "Hablaras con Emmett y vas a obligarlo que lleve a Edward a nuestra salida, que te parece en la fiesta después del desfile"

"A ver Alice que te trae entre manos" – dijo

"Yo nada" – poniendo cara de niña inocente, si ella supiera lo de las cartas, no puedo decirle nada salvo que la misma Bella se lo cuente.

En eso suena mi móvil miré la pantalla y era Bella, seguro era para contarme lo de su entrevista.

"Bella" – chillé

"Alice, todavía estoy deslumbrada, Edward es súper guapo, hermoso es un hombre increíble, no puedo creerlo creo que aun estoy hiperventilando, la entrevista fue genial"

"De verdad, aun sigues en las nubes" – dije soltando risitas, Rose estaba poniendo cuidado a nuestra conversación y se había unido a mis risas.

"Si Ali es tan bello, lo amo con toda mi alma" – dijo, "adivina he conseguido que hable de las cartas y ¿que crees?, ¡le gustan!" –dijo lo ultimo casi gritando podría jurar que Rose escucho.

"Cálmate Bella, de verdad dijo eso" – le dije, ·"explícame todo con lujos y detalles"

"Bueno veras estábamos hablando de su vida actoral, sus películas y proyectos futuros y bueno cuando le pregunte sobre sus fanáticas dijo que ellas eran todo para el y todo lo demás, al final dijo que quería ayudar a una fanática que esta ciega, y le pregunte si era que estaba ciega o algo así, entonces respondió que ella estaba ciega de amor, que le dejaba cartas todos los días en su camerino" – dijo ya casi sin aliento, "la verdad es que no vas a creer lo que sucedió después que terminamos, me beso en la mejilla, puedes creerlo sentí un hormigueo en mi mejilla, una sensación increíblemente maravillosa".

"¿Te besó en la mejilla?" – dije, rodé mis ojos ante el hecho, de verdad a Edward le gusta Bella, así a primera vista como me sucedió con Jasper formulé la duda en mi cabeza.

"Si pero no se que significa en realidad tal vez lo hace con todas sus fans" – tenía un hilo de voz ahogada como si estuviera realmente triste por el hecho, "tranquila Bella no creo que Edward sea de esos, yo creo que lo hizo por que le gustaste"

"Yo gustarle a Edward" – contestó, "ja, debes estar bromeando Alice"

"Eso no lo sabes" – respondí, "además uno nunca sabe"

Empezó a reírse, bueno el punto es Bella que hay posibilidades que lo veas de nuevo, por que vas a venir con Rose y conmigo mañana a la fiesta después del desfile y no me vayas a decir que no porque vamos a tener problemas y bien serios, mira que yo conozco todos y cada uno de tus secretos oscuros"

"Alice eso es chantaje, eso no se vale" – dijo indignada.

"Lo siento no te escucho hay mucho ruido, Rose se encargara de ti, nos vemos adiós" – colgué.

"Crees que se enoje" – dijo Rose, empezando a reírse

"No lo se y no me importa, ella tiene que encontrarse con Edward, Rose el le ha besado en la mejilla y no todos los hombres hacen eso".

"Eso si que es extraño, será que le gusta" – declaró.

"No tengo idea, veremos que sucede en la fiesta" – dije

"Oye Alice" – dijo, "no pude evitar escuchar los gritos de Bella, pero creo que escuche decirle algo de unas cartas"

"Oh cartas" – dije, "la verdad es que este… bueno… verás" ya empezaba a balbucear.

"Alice Brandon, que me están ocultando Bella Swan y tú" – dijo con voz de enojo.

Empecé a morderme las uñas en señal de nerviosismo, "bueno Rose verás, se supone que no debo decirlo pero eres mi amiga y mi apoyo incondicional, pero Bella es la que debería decirte"

"Ay Alice deja de rodeos y dime de una vez que pasa" – recalcó

"No le digas a Bells que te lo dije, ella le ha estado mandando cartas de amor a Edward a su camerino todos estos días, por eso esta rara cuando se lo mencionan" – dije calmada, "hoy en la entrevista tuvo la oportunidad de conocer su respuesta en cuanto a las cartas y pues a Edward le han gustado mucho"

"Wow increíble, quien iba a imaginar que Bella es tan astuta" – contestó

"Creo que mejor idea imposible" – dije

"Pero ella le dirá que es ella, ¿no?" – dijo

"Eso no lo sé, por que la verdad ella esta realmente asustada por que no sabe como va a reaccionar él" – conteste, "esperemos que esta noche sea más abierta con él"

"Eso espero" – murmuró.

…

_Al día siguiente._

…

_**Rosalie POV**_

Genial esta Semana de la moda me va a volver loca a mí y a mis modelos, si ayer Alice estaba estresada pues yo lo estoy hoy aún más.

"Chicas" – me dirigí al grupo que iba a desfilar esta noche.

"Atención, quiero decirles que me alegra haber escogido este grupo selecto para modelar esta noche, como siempre les pido que sean estrictamente profesionales y no hagan quedar mal a la agencia" – les dije, "así que espero que no me defrauden y por supuesto que se diviertan en la pasarela, recuerden que hay muchos cazatalentos es su oportunidad de lanzarse a la fama, ahora si vayan a arreglarse tenemos un desfile esta noche"

Listo ya las modelos están preparadas para el desfile, solo me falta llamar a Emmett para invitarlo a la fiesta, espero que convenza a Edward que asista.

Tomé el móvil y lo llame, contestó al tercer timbrazo

"Hola Emmett, buen día ¿como estas?" – dije

"Hola Rosalie, buen día para ti ¿como esta el trabajo? – dijo

"Todo bien, preparando a las modelos es la semana de la moda, tu sabes lo de siempre" – le contesté.

"Si es cierto, la semana de la moda es bastante ajetreada" – respondió

"Oye Emmett me preguntaba, sabes si los invitaron a ti y a Edward, al desfile de esta noche" – le pregunté

"Si nos invitaron, pero Edward esta perezoso y no tiene ganas de ir" – dijo, "anda necio con lo de sus vacaciones y que quiere descansar", sentí que el mundo se vino abajo

"Y no habrá forma de que lo convenzas que vaya al desfile?" – pregunté

"Bueno veré que puedo hacer" – dijo, "no te prometo nada"

"Haz todo lo posible por favor" – le pedí, "es un asunto de vida o muerte", ups creo que se me escaparon muchas palabras.

"De que hablas Rose" – pidió Emmett

"Este de nada, solo has lo que te pido por favor, de verdad te lo agradecería mucho con toda el alma" – contesté, vaya y de aquí a cuando me salen esas palabras.

"Esta bien Rose, por ti lo que sea" – me dijo

Ah eso sonó tan tierno en su voz, creo que me voy a desmayar, "Gracias Emmett te lo agradezco, de verdad" – dije con voz a punto de gritar de la alegría

"De nada, a tus ordenes nos vemos" – dijo

"Seguro nos vemos después" le dije, apenas termine de colgar lance un grito "Ahhhhhhhh, no lo puedo creer, dios que hombre", debo llamar a Alice.

Llamé a Alice contestó al segundo timbrazo, le conté la conversación que tuve con Emmett ella empezó a dar saltos de alegría, todo marchaba bien para nosotras, no podía con la emoción, necesitábamos arreglar a Bella lo más hermosa posible, íbamos a lograr que Edward Cullen se enamorara de ella esta noche.

_**Edward POV**_

Al fin tenía la tarde libre después de tanto trabajo era hora de un merecido descanso pero algo me dice que esta noche, Emmett no me va a dejar dormir.

"Emmett ya vamonos" – dije

"Espera" – dijo, mientras hablaba por el móvil con quien sabe quien.

"De acuerdo, ahora si me disculpas quiero ir a mi casa a dormir un poco" – le dije, "y eso incluye no molestarme, ni despertarme".

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas antes de irme a casa, cuando siento que alguien desliza por la puerta otra carta salgo corriendo para ver quien la deja, pero no había nadie, tomé la carta entre mis manos y empiezo a leerla.

_Quiero recuperar la vista dejar de ser ciega al amor, sabes cuando te extraño te siento más cerca de mí, deseo sentir tus manos, tu rostro, saborear la miel de tus labios, cada día que pasa descubro algo en ti, eres una persona abierta dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiere, por encontrar el amor y darle amor a quien lo necesita, acumulo deseos de encontrarte y cuando nos encontremos moriremos de amor por que el amor lo puede todo, el amor no lo rompe ninguna barrera.  
__Mi vida son pasos de tierra y de tropiezos, cuando caiga sé que tu estarás ahí para evitar que caer, como el superhéroe que rescata a su amada antes de caer en un precipicio._

"Esta carta" – dije no podía decir algo coherente en estos momentos, "me ha dejado sin palabras"

"A ver Edward que tienes ahí" – dijo Emmett, "hey es otra carta, déjame leerla"

Yo aún no sabía que decir o reaccionar, necesitaba saber quien era ella mi alma suplicaba por saber quien era, pero mi corazón no hacía mas que palpitar por aquella periodista tan hermosa que había conocido.

"Vaya te lo digo esta chica me mata" – dijo, "es increíblemente inteligente"

"Dame mi carta" – le dije, "Emmett quiero conocerla quiero saber quién es, me tiene loco"

"Calma hermano, ella un día aparecerá y te dirá quien es" – habló de manera que nunca lo había escuchado hablar parecía como si estuviera enamorado, "además no creo que sea tan ingenua para no decir quien es, mírala esta totalmente enamorada de ti"

"Si tienes razón, necesito tener paciencia, ella me dirá quien es" – contesté.

"Anda vamonos, tenemos que prepararnos para el desfile de modas de esta noche" – me dijo, "Y no quiero que llegues tardes"

"Desfile que desfile" – pregunté extrañado, "Ah no, yo no voy a ningún lado esta noche, por fin tengo la tarde libre y tu ya me dices que tengo que asistir a un desfile de modas"

"Edward es una oportunidad única te digo que tienes que ir" – dijo

"Ah ya se, tu lo que quieres es ir a ver a las modelos, eso es todo" – contesté

"No quiero ir a ver a las modelos" – dijo con suficiencia, "Anda Eddie no me la pongas difícil"

"No me vuelvas a llamar Eddie, odio ese sobrenombre" – dije empezándome a molestar

"Esta bien tonto" – objetó, "vamos al desfile, después nos dejamos ver un rato y nos venimos, te parece"

"Esta bien, lo que sea" – me rendí.

"Ese es mi muchacho" – agarrándome por la cabeza y dándome coscorrones.

"Ya Emmett, déjame" – alejándome de su brazo que me estaba asfixiando.

"A las 7 vendrá una limosina por nosotros" – dijo, no pude evitar rodar los ojos, es que nunca paraba de hacerme lo mismo.

Tome mis cosas y mi carta y me fui a casa, tan solo quisiera saber quien es ella…

**

* * *

**

Ahhh me gusto este capi, es lindo. Bueno ya se viene el desfile y una noche inolvidable para nuestros protagonistas aunque habrá algo de drama =O creo que hable mucho…

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas me alegran mi día y mi vida, dejen muchos reviews, no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos.**

**XOXO estilo Emmett.!**

**Pasen por mis otras historias, siii algo de publicidad jeje xD  
**_**Vidas Universitarias (Edward y Bella) en progreso.  
**__**Engaños**__** (One Shot Rosalie, Emmett y Edward)  
**__**Susto de Medianoche (One Shot Alice y Jasper)**_


	6. Noche de Moda

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer.  
**

_**Noche de Moda.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Estaba terminando los últimos detalles de mi entrevista con Edward, quería destacarme en todo lo posible, de verdad anhelo ese ascenso no puedo dejar que otro me quite el puesto, termine de darle los últimos detalles mi jefe deberá adorarme por el trabajo que hice, ¡vaya! Ahora sueno como Alice, pasar juntas demasiado tiempo hace que hasta hable igual que ella, me reí para mis adentros, imprimí mi articulo y me dispuse a dejarlo en la oficina del jefe para que le diera un vistazo y así poder ir a casa, esta noche es la fiesta de la compañía de moda para la que trabaja Alice, fiesta a la que por obligación de la malvada duendecillo debo asistir.

En eso mi secretaria me llama por el teléfono.

"Bella, es el Jefe Crowley" – dijo Ángela, mi secretaría.

"Pasa la llamada, Gracias" – le contesté.

"Isabella Swan" – contesté al teléfono

"Isabella ¿ya tienes listo el reportaje sobre Edward Cullen?" – dijo

"Si Señor, ya esta listo" – contesté.

"Perfecto, sube que necesito hablar contigo" – me dijo, empecé a sentir nervios.

"No hay problema subo de inmediato" – respondí.

"De acuerdo, te espero" – colgando la llamada después.

Tomé mi articulo ya impreso y lo coloqué en una carpeta para que estuviera presentable, por supuesto debo ganarme unos cuantos puntos por rapidez y por presentación, no pude evitar reírme debo darme prisa, salí de la oficina y me dirigí a la oficina de mi jefe y me anuncie con su secretaria Jessica.

"Hola Isabella" – dijo, "el jefe te está esperando pasa"

"Gracias" – le dije

Entre a la oficina y allí estaba hablando por teléfono cuando entre, me hizo señas para que me sentara y lo hice.

"Si, de acuerdo enviaré una reportera para que cubra el evento" – dijo, "No se preocupe enviaré a la mejor, si hasta luego", colgando el teléfono

Me hice la desentendida, como si no hubiese escuchado la conversación pero era imposible no hacerlo.

"Isabella, ¿como estas?" – dijo, "Tienes el articulo"

"Muy bien Sr. Crowley gracias", pasándole la carpeta con mi articulo sobre Edward

Tomo el articulo y empezó a leerlo, me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa sobre si iba a gustarle o no, empecé a mirar a todos lados tratando de no verlo a él leyendo mi reportaje

"Excelente trabajo Isabella, debo decir que me has impresionado" – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Muchas gracias" – contesté, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

"Bien Isabella, enviaré esto ahora mismo para la sala de impresión, saldrá en la edición de mañana" – me aseguró, "Ahora quiero hablarte de otra cosa, ¿estas disponible esta noche?"

Que…Oh no, no me digan que mi jefe se me está intentando insinuar, esta noche es la fiesta, pero no puedo decir que estoy ocupada…

"No Señor, estoy disponible" – dije atropelladamente, espero que Alice no me mate, si me ponen trabajo esta noche y no pueda ir a la fiesta.

"Perfecto, por que esta noche vas a cubrir el evento de Marc Jacobs, quiero que vayas al desfile y hagas un reportaje sobre él, puedes entrevistar a quien tu quieras y conocer las opiniones del desfile, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿De verdad quiere que vaya y cubra ese evento?" – pregunté un poco sorprendida, de eso siempre se encarga la idiota de Lauren Mallory.

"Si Isabella, te he elegido a ti esta vez, tienes talento y eso me gusta, eres entusiasta y serás un excelente reportera en el evento" – dijo

"Aprecio que me haya elegido para cubrir el desfile de modas del Sr. Jacobs, no lo decepcionaré" – dije

"Perfecto, aquí están tus credenciales, mucha suerte" – dijo, "Ya puedes retirarte"

"Muchas Gracias Sr. Crowley" – dije, tomé las credenciales y me retiré de la oficina.

Afuera no pude evitar que se me escapara un grito silencioso, "Siiii, es mío este evento, a ver que dices de esta Mallory, no lo puedo creer demasiada coincidencia, es el mismo desfile al que tengo que asistir en la noche bueno en realidad ir a la fiesta aunque también estaré trabajando en vez de divertirme", gruñí por tener que trabajar y no disfrutar la noche como se debe.

Camine hasta mi oficina de nuevo, miré el reloj vi que eran las 4, ya se estaba empezando a hacer tarde y tenía que verme con Rose para irnos al evento solo que tendré que llegar un poco más temprano si quiero cubrir la llegada de los artistas.

_**  
Rosalie POV**_

Iba camino a casa de Bella, era hora de jugar con ella me encantaba hacerlo, lástima que Alice no me acompañara en esta ocasión al menos tengo confirmado que Edward irá al desfile así que nada puede salir mal esta noche, ellos tienen que terminar enamorados se ven que están hechos uno para el otro, aparqué en las afueras del departamento de Bella, tome mis cosas y subí, cuando me abrió para entrar allí estaba hecha un completo desastre y nerviosa.

"Rosalie, que bueno que llegaste" – dijo

"Si y que bueno que llegue, mira estas hecha un desastre es hora de arreglarte" – dije soltando risas.

"Eres una tonta" – me dijo, "por eso es que te quiero, anda vamos tengo que llegar temprano"

"Temprano y ¿por que?" – pregunté, por dentro deseaba que no supiera que Edward vendría al desfile.

"Por que mi Jefe me ha pedido que cubra el evento para el periódico, ya que Lauren el año pasado se metió en problemas casi logró que la despidieran, aunque no quiero saber que hizo para que siguiera trabajando en el periódico" – contestó, "Anda Rose tienes que ponerme hermosa"

"Tonta Bella, no necesitas maquillaje ni nada para verte mas hermosa de lo que eres" – le dije, "Además es tu primer evento como reportera así que tenemos que hacerte lucir mas hermosa de lo que eres"

"Gracias Rose por eso las quiero y las adoro a ti y a Alice, la duendecillo debe estar loca con los detalles finales del desfile" – dijo entre risas.

"Anda vamos perdemos mucho tiempo" – dije, "es hora de transformarte"

Le alise el cabello dejando en sus puntas unos rizos que se le veían súper espectaculares, la maquille a tono con el color de su vestido resaltando sus ojos, aplique rimel en sus pestañas, coloque un poco de rubor ya que con su rubor natural basta y sobra, finalicé con una pintura de labios de un color suave y una capa de lip gloss se veía radiante como toda una modelo.

"Bella, te ves increíblemente hermosa" – le dije

"¿De verdad?" – dijo como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo, salió corriendo al espejo a mirarse.

"Aquí esta tú vestido, Alice me lo dio para que lo usaras exclusivamente esta noche **(N/A: el vestido esta en mi perfil)**

Lo saque de la bolsa que lo cubría y se lo enseñe, "¿que te parece?"

"Wow, es hermoso" – dijo, "Gracias Rose, esta noche vamos a impactar"

"Eso tenlo por seguro" – dije, "Vamos, se nos hace tarde"

Me maquille y arreglé mi cabello y me puse mi vestido **(N/A: el vestido esta en mi perfil)**, nos terminamos de arreglar, listas para el evento.

"Desfile de Marc Jacobs aquí vamos" – dije antes de salir del departamento, nos espera una gran noche Bella soltó unas risas.

_**  
Edward POV**_

Había llegado la limosina que nos esperaba para llevarnos al desfile de esta noche pero como cosa extraña Emmett no estaba listo, por que rayos tarda tanto.

"Emmett apúrate, que nos esperan" – grité

"Ya salgo Edward un segundo" – dijo

"Desde hace una hora me estas diciendo dame un segundo" – contesté  
"Bien, bien ya estoy listo vamonos" – dijo saliendo apresurado.  
"Oye te ves bien Emmett, ¿a quien vas a conquistar esta noche?" – dije sarcásticamente

"Calla Edward, no digas nada por que tu también andas igual" – contestó **(N/A: ambos trajes están en mi perfil)**

"Yo no voy a conquistar a nadie hoy, te recuerdo que tu me obligaste a ir a ese desfile" – le respondí

"Si como sea Edward, ruega más bien que no te encuentres a alguna actriz que este loca por ti" – empezó a reírse.

Gruñí, "no digas eso tonto, no me quiero encontrar a ninguna de ellas, quiero pasar una noche tranquila", _solo espero que ella este ahí._

Llegamos al sitio donde iba a ser el desfile había mucha gente y obvio estaba la prensa de seguro no me van a perdonar a la hora de entrevistarme, pero bueno soy una celebridad debo hacerlo es mi deber. Camine por la alfombra roja mientras posaba para las cámaras, esta era mi rutina cada vez que aparecía en público, Emmett me aviso que una reportera estaba esperando para entrevistarme, me acerqué y era una chica bastante agradable, respondí un par de preguntas y seguí caminando hasta que me encontré con un par de ojos chocolates, esos ojos que hacía que mi corazón palpitara cada vez mas fuerte, era ella Bella Swan la reportera del L.A Times, llevaba un vestido azul que resaltaba en su piel haciéndola ver hermosamente divina ante mis ojos, era como un ángel que había caído del cielo para iluminarme, no estaba seguro si acercarme, al parecer estaba trabajando cubriendo el evento no quería molestarla, hasta que me vio y notó que estaba observándola un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y agacho la mirada, no aguante más y me le acerque…

_**  
Bella POV**_

Estando en la alfombra roja, logré ver a Edward estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, el vuelve loco mi mundo, se me olvida respirar, hasta que vi que venía a mi dirección incline la mirada al piso

"Hola Bella" – dijo

"Hola Sr. Edward Cullen" – dije, aún con la mirada en el piso

Tomo mi barbilla con su mano y levanto mi rostro haciendo que lo mirara perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, "Ya te dije que no me digas Señor, solo dime Edward, olvida las formalidades conmigo" – dijo con su voz aterciopelada, estaba a punto de empezar a hiperventilar

"Esta bien, Edward" – fue lo único que logré pronunciar

"Estas radiante y hermosa esta noche" – dijo

"Gracias" – logré balbucear, _por dios Bella contrólate estas al frente del amor de tu vida._

"Y bien cuales son los planes de la Joven Bella para esta noche" – me preguntó

"Bueno" – dije sonando un poco mas calmada, "tengo que hacer un reportaje sobre el desfile y luego iré con las chicas a la fiesta después del Show"

"Estas bastante ocupada" – dijo sonriendo.

"Al parecer" – contesté

"Bueno preciosa te dejo, debo buscar mi asiento para el desfile, nos vemos" – dijo, lanzándome un guiño.

No pude evitar lanzar un suspiro, ese hombre definitivamente vuelve loco mi mundo, intenté recomponerme y seguir con mi trabajo, entreviste a un par de artistas más y fui a ocupar mi asiento en el palco de prensa del desfile, se podía ver el escenario y todo a su alrededor, estaba buscando a Edward con la mirada y era casi imposible había demasiada gente, hasta que lo encontré a su lado se sentaba un chico que me era muy conocido, Oh santo dios ese es Emmett??, ellos se conocen… algo me dijo en mi interior que había gato encerrado, me pregunto si Alice y Rose están al tanto de esto y por que tanta insistencia de que viniera a la fiesta claro sabían que Edward iba a estar aquí.

El desfile transcurrió con total normalidad, lanzaba algunas miradas hasta donde estaba Edward y lo veía complacido mirando el desfile, la colección de ropa era asombrosa, me imaginé a la pobre Alice corriendo de un lado a otro supervisando que todo saliera bien y a Rosalie que no se le escapara alguna modelo o algo así, cuando todo acabo me dirigí a ver a las chicas detrás del escenario, logre visualizar a Alice y a Rose que charlaban juntas,

"Chicas, que tal todo" – dije, "Alice el desfile fue genial"

"Bella te ves hermosa" – dijo

"Si lo se" – me reí, "tú también te ves linda" **(N/A: El vestido esta en mi perfil)**

"Gracias" – dijo

"Hey que hay de mí" – dijo Rose

"Si tú también te ves linda" – dijo Alice, entre risitas.

"Gracias, gracias" – dijo riéndose.

"Anda vamos a la fiesta ya mi turno acabó y me alegro de salir al fin a celebrar" – dijo Alice, nos tomo de los brazos a Rose y a mí.

Llegamos al hotel donde se celebraría la fiesta, la decoración estaba de lujo había celebridades por todos lados, esto era un sueño.

"Vamos por unos tragos chicas, esto va a ser genial" – dijo Rose.

"Seguro que si" – dijo Alice.

El barman nos preparó unos tragos que estaban deliciosos por fin me sentí en paz y tranquilidad, solo quería disfrutar tranquilamente la noche, fuimos a buscar una mesa donde sentarnos.

Estábamos en medio de una charla, hasta que sentí que unas manos obstaculizaron mi vista y una hermosa voz me susurró al oído "Insisto, estas radiante como una estrella en el cielo" me estremecí cuando su aliento golpeó mi oído, por un segundo creí que me iba a desmayar.

"Edward" – dije casi en susurro, sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, "Hola", se incorporó hasta sentarse a un lado

"Hola preciosa, te diviertes" – preguntó y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara.

"Si eso creo" – dije, en eso escucho que alguien carraspea era Alice.

"Oh Edward, conoce a mis amigas ellas son Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale" – las presenté, mientras ellas estrechaban sus manos con Edward.

"Aquí estas chico, te estaba buscando adivina quien anda por ahí" – dijo un chico alto y rubio era Emmett, de repente dejo de hablar

"Eh Hola chicas" – dijo

"Hola Emmett, que gusto verte de nuevo" – dije

"Hola Bella" – dijo con risa divertida, "ahora supongo que sabes quien es mi representado"

"Si ya veo el mismísimo Edward Cullen" – respondí

"¿Ustedes ya se conocían?" – preguntó Edward

Emmett se encogió de hombros, "si nos conocimos el día que tu nos abandonaste, cuando fui a verme con Jasper", se giro hasta donde estaba Rose y le dijo. "Como estas hermosa", dijo besando su mano.

Edward no pudo evitar reírse realmente era cómico ver a Emmett en esa situación, tan cariñoso con Rose, Alice no paraba de soltar risitas.

"Bien voy por un trago, no se muevan de aquí chicas" – dijo Edward, lanzándome un guiño, no pude evitarlo y me mordí el labio inferior mientras se alejaba hacia la barra con Emmett.

"Wow, wow Bella que fue eso" – dijo Alice

"No lo sé" – dije ruborizándome de nuevo, "desde que nos vimos antes del desfile actúa así"

"Ajam" – dijo la duende, "Le gustas" empezando a brincar en la silla.

"Por dios Alice ¿como vas a decir eso?" – dije, "es imposible míralo, es un actor, una celebridad no creo que vaya a gustarle alguien como yo"

"Tonta Bella, eres una chica lista y guapa, nadie es mejor que tú" – dijo

"Alice tiene razón" – intervino Rose, "Así que ni se te ocurra llorar por que vas a arruinar mi obra de arte"

No pude evitarlo y reí con ellas, al rato regresa Edward con Emmett y se sientan con nosotras, empezamos a charlar contando cosas de nuestras vidas, conocí algunas historias sobre Edward, simplemente era una persona tranquila que le gustaba estar en casa, pasar tiempo con su familia y amaba su trabajo, estábamos muy animados hasta que se acercó una chica a nuestra mesa, era toda una modelo tenía el cabello largo de color rubio rojizo, sus ojos eran color miel.

Se acercó hasta Edward y le dio un beso en sus labios, estaba muy a gusto cerca de él "Edward cariño, tanto tiempo sin verte" – dijo ignorándonos, "te echo mucho de menos, me haces falta", rodé los ojos ante la escena, Rose y Alice también estaban impresionadas

"Este, eh Tanya" – dijo Edward recomponiéndose de la actitud de Tanya, yo no podía pensar en nada, seguro él tenía algo con ella, unas lágrimas peligrosamente estaban empezando a asomarse en mis ojos.

"Tanya, este no es un buen momento" – dijo, la agarro y se la llevo de la mesa hasta un sitio más alejado.

"Chicas ya vengo, voy al baño" – dije, "ya regreso"

Simule ir al baño hasta que sentí que no me buscaban con la mirada y escapé hasta la salida, solo quería irme a casa a llorar por un hombre que jamás me iba a amar como yo lo amo a él…

* * *

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo lamento la tardanza he tenido mucho bloqueo y encima me han complicado un poquito las cosas con mi vida personal pero ya la mayoría los he resuelto, así que aquí me tienen de vuelta.**

**_Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas me alegran mi día y mi vida, dejen sus reviews, no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos_.**

**XOXO estilo Emmett.!**

**  
Pasen por mis otras historias, siii algo de publicidad jeje xD**

_**Vidas Universitarias (Edward y Bella) en progreso.  
**__**Engaños **__**(One **__**Shot Rosalie, Emmett y Edward)  
**__**Susto de Medianoche (One Shot Alice y Jasper)  
**__**Mejor Amiga para siempre (One Shot Bella y Jacob)**_

* * *


	7. Quinta Carta

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer.**

Me gustaría darle las gracias a todas que dejaron esos maravillosos reviews

Kaami Cullen - jeje no se si el menso de mike debería entrometerse jajaja xD

EdwardKaname - si vale a veces edward es un gilipollas pero ha abierto los ojos asi que trankis tendremos un mega final feliz!

xikiss cullen - lo que viene espero que te guste ^^

vampires_will_never_hurt_you, , carmen cullen, nonblondes, xime malfoy granger, Lulii , ammyriddle, Ceecii, monchy, Belen Cullen, .girl, ale-cullen4 a todas ustedes mil gracias!

Disfruten el capi

* * *

_**Quinta Carta**_

_**Edward POV**_

Estúpida de la Tanya como se atrevió a hacerme esto delante de mis nuevos amigos y por supuesto de Bella, estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella es tan increíble, atenta, inteligente y hermosa, ella valía más que una mina llena de diamantes simplemente era única en el mundo al menos para mí.

"Tanya" – le dije, soltándola, "No vuelvas a hacerme esto jamás"

"Pero que hice Eddie" – dijo con voz sensual, "Yo no hice nada malo, solo estaba buscando lo que es mío"

"Yo no soy tuyo y jamás lo he sido" – dije con furia en mi voz, estoy a punto de perder a la mujer que me gusta demasiado al punto de estar enamorado, "lo nuestro es pasado, entiéndelo de una buena vez"

"Pero yo quiero que volvamos a vivir nuestro pasado" – dijo acercándose más a mi, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos buscando algo más.

Me solté de su agarre, "Como quieres que te lo explique, acaso no entiendes no quiero nada contigo, desaparece de mi vida tú me hiciste daño acaso lo olvidaste" – le recalqué, "Ya me tienes harto con tus estupideces cada vez que te sientes sola me llamas para consolarte, pues no esta vez te equivocas, busca consuelo en los brazos de otro"

"Edward, yo, yo" – empezó a decir incoherencias, me alejé de ella lo más rápido posible debía buscar a Bella y disculparme por la escena que armó Tanya no quería perderla, ella significaba el mundo para mí, Oh Bella si supieras que cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti, llegué a la mesa y ella _no estaba._

"Chicos, ¿Dónde está Bella? – pregunté

"Ella ha ido al baño" – contestó Rosalie, con un tono de arrogancia en su voz lanzándome una mirada envenenada

Desaparecí de la mesa, en este momento deben estar diciendo mil y unas maldiciones sobre mi, pero no me importa la única con la que quiero hablar es con Bella, caminé hasta buscar los baños había mucha gente así que era casi imposible caminar rápido, pase por una de las salidas y vi a una hermosa mujer con un vestido azul, ahí estaba la chica por la que suspiraba, en ese momento limpio su rostro ¿acaso estaba llorando?, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ella sentía algo por mi a pesar de no habérmelo dicho, corrí hasta llegar a ella en ese momento había parado un taxi y se iba a montar en él.

"Bella, espera" – grité, llegando justo a tiempo antes de que cerrara la puerta, "Bella por favor" ella lloraba, en su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza y el dolor, me lastimaba verla así.

"Lo siento Edward, no te merezco" – dijo, cerrando la puerta y obligando al taxista a arrancar, ella se había ido dejándome solo todo por culpa de Tanya, te juro que algún día vas a pagar la que me acabas de hacer de eso se encargará el destino.

Regresé a la mesa, le dije a Emmett que lo mejor sería que me fuera, le avisé a las chicas que Bella se había ido, segundos mas tarde estaba en camino a casa pensando en como recuperarla, ella ahora se había convertido en lo único que deseaba en mi vida.

_**Bella POV**_

Mis lágrimas cada vez eran incontenibles, me sentía realmente idiota como podía enamorarme de Edward Cullen si el realmente ya tenía su vida prácticamente hecha, mientras que yo era solo una simple reportera que ganaba lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir en L.A, esperaba mucho más de Edward creo que me hice demasiadas ilusiones en mi cabeza, pero bueno así es la vida es mejor acabar con esto, enviaré la última carta y desapareceré de aquí no merezco estar sufriendo de esta manera, no es saludable para mi sino voy a morir de amor por culpa de ese hombre al que nunca me amará como yo lo amo a él.

Tome papel y lápiz, las lágrimas poco a poco habían cesado pero me sentía lo bastante estable para escribir mi última carta, y con esto cierro esta historia, una historia que pudo haber sido el más hermoso de los cuentos de hadas, simplemente eso no iba a suceder jamás, doble la carta y la arregle como todas las anteriores solo que esta última utilicé un sobre rojo con un pétalo rojo el color del amor; un amor el cual no voy a recibir de Edward.

Fui a tomar una ducha y me vestí con mi pijama, arme una maleta con lo necesario y me fui a la cama mañana haría todo lo posible para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer me esperaba un día muy largo.

…

Me levanté temprano aún triste y dolida por lo que sucedió la noche anterior, sin embargo me costo mucho dormir solo esperaba que hubiese sido un sueño pero no fue así, redacte de forma rápida mi articulo sobre el desfile me dolió tanto escribirlo ya que me traía demasiados recuerdos, me arregle para salir al trabajo, cuando abrí la puerta para irme y allí estaban mis dos mejores amigas, al parecer las había preocupado por que no volví en toda la noche a la mesa, ni siquiera las llamé para avisarles que me había ido, no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento solo quería llorar.

"Eh Hola Alice, Hola Rose" – dije, "lo siento chicas lamento haberlas…"

"Shhh, calla Bella" – dijo Alice, dándome un abrazo, "se como te sientes, lo lamento"

"Lo siento Bella" – dijo Rosalie, "Edward es un patán no debió hacerte esto"

"Ya chicas ustedes no tienen la culpa, simplemente él es un hombre y ya" – les dije, ya las lágrimas estaban empezando a surcar en mi rostro.

"Bella por favor no llores por él, no vale la pena que derrames tus lagrimas así" – dijo Alice, soltándose del abrazo

"Es que Alice, no puedo evitarlo, ustedes saben que lo amo" – dije entre sollozos

"Lo sabemos, ven vamos a desayunar algo no quiero que te sientas débil o te desmayes en el trabajo, andando" – dijo Ali.

Fuimos a una cafetería cercana a desayunar, parte del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, ninguna hablaba salvo que contaran lo que tenían que hacer hoy, hasta que rompí el silencio.

"Chicas" – dije tomando una bocanada de aire, "Me voy de L.A"

"¿Qué?" – gritaron las dos a la vez

"Pero Bella, ¿Por qué?" – dijo Alice

"No Bella tu no te puedes ir, que será de nosotras sin ti" – dijo Rosalie

"Lo siento chicas, es mejor que me vaya de aquí no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo seguir sufriendo" – dije con lagrimas en mi rostro otra vez

"Pero Bella, que hay de tu trabajo, por que esta decisión, es por Edward, ¿verdad?" – preguntó Rosalie.

"En parte es por él" – contesté, "Pero desde hace tiempo había pensado en irme no voy a tener una vida aquí, mira lo que sucedió anoche"

"Pero Bella, ya te lo dijimos no puedes irte solo por que él se comporto con un cretino" – dijo Alice

"Lo siento Alice, Rosalie, pero es lo mejor, además desde hace tiempo he querido un año sabático quiero pensar en mi misma, volver a plantear mis metas y sobre todo olvidarlo a él" – dije con un hilo de voz.

"Bella, no se que decirte, solo se que voy a extrañarte mucho" – dijo Alice empezando a llorar, "Te extrañare mi pequeña bella"

"Te extrañaremos demasiado Bella, promete que no desaparecerás y que te comunicaras con nosotras, de acuerdo" – dijo Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Claro que me mantendré en contacto, solo les voy a pedir algo y quiero que me prometan que lo harán" – les dije, "No le revelen mi paradero a Edward Cullen bajo ningún concepto, júrenlo"

"Lo juramos" – dijeron al unísono

"Que así sea" – dije, "Las extrañare pero a pesar de todo siempre serán mis amigas y por supuesto vendrán a visitarme a Forks, ¿no?"

"Viaje de chicas" – dijo Alice, con emoción

"Oh Alice eres incontenible" – dijo Rosalie, soltando unas risitas.

"Vamonos de aquí, debo ir a llevar mi renuncia al periódico, ir por mi boleto aéreo y buscar mis cosas en casa"

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del local, se sentía una energía increíble pero a la vez se sentía todo triste y apagado, Alice me dejo en la redacción, me hizo prometerle que ella me llevaría al aeropuerto para tomar mi vuelo y no pude negarme.

Estando en el periódico le comente a Ángela mi secretaría que me iba de la ciudad por un tiempo, ella dijo que realmente iba a extrañar el trabajar con una persona como yo, sinceramente confiaba mucho en ella era una persona increíble, le llevé a mi jefe mi último articulo sobre el desfile y con ello pedirle mi renuncia cosa que le sorprendió me deseo buena suerte en todo lo que emprendiera de aquí en adelante, me fui a mi oficina y llamé a mi mensajero personal el que se encargaba de entregarle las cartas a Edward en su camerino, allí iba la última carta, la que escribí con todo mi amor y ser, después me fui a casa por mis maletas mi vuelo salía en dos horas…

_**Edward POV**_

Estaba de nuevo en la filmación de mi nueva película, lo más emocionante es que ya estaba por acabar por fin tendría mis anheladas vacaciones pero aún no dejaba de pensar en Bella, en todo el daño que le hice la verdad no me lo perdonaría así viviera por toda la eternidad, terminamos de filmar una de las escenas y el director dio unos minutos de descanso fui a mi camerino, hoy de seguro saldría temprano tengo que preguntarle a Emmett como puedo contactar a Bella fuera de su trabajo, de seguro el sabe como hacerlo, me encontré con el mientras hablaba con teléfono con alguien…

"Si cariño no hay problema, adiós" – dijo y colgando.

"¿Con quien hablabas?" – pregunté

"Hablaba con Rosalie, ¿porque?" – contestó

"No por nada" – dije, aunque en el fondo deseaba preguntar por Bella.

"Y bien que hay de nuevo por aquí" – inquirí

"Nada, lo de siempre" – dijo Emmett con cierto tono de desaprobación en su voz.

Al rato alguien desliza por la puerta un sobre rojo, salí apresurado a ver de quien se trataba pero sin éxito la persona que dejaba las cartas desaparecía misteriosamente, tomé el sobre y vi que era rojo completamente con un pétalo rojo, lo abrí rápidamente me había olvidado de la chica de las cartas.

_**Edward**_

_En el fondo deseo que seas el alma que acompaña mi alma, el amor que acompaña mi vida, tu corazón que acompaña mi corazón el que reviviste con tu ser, no deseo más nada en el mundo que tu amor me corresponda como yo te correspondo a ti, por que mi corazón ahora es tuyo solo te pido que lo cuides por que no le pertenecerá a nadie más que tú... Eternamente te amaré a pesar de todo.  
__Siempre Tuya…_

**B.S**

"Por dios que he hecho, esas iniciales corresponden a" – grité, "No, no, no me niego, por favor dime que no eres tú"

"Edward ¿que pasa?" – pregunto Emmett

"Es ella, la de las cartas es Bella" – contesté, estaba enfurecido conmigo mismo por ser un idiota un completo idiota.

"Oh santos cielos, es Bella Swan" – dijo, "quien iba a imaginarlo ella es decir, ella es tu _Fan Enamorada_"

"Lo sé Emmett y fui un completo idiota, por que la perdí para siempre" – declaré

"No todo esta perdido debes ir por ella" – dijo, "En el amor todo se vale"

Alce una ceja al escuchar ese comentario de Emmett se notaba a leguas que estaba enamorado de Rosalie, "No entiendes con todo lo que pasó anoche, ella me odia no quiere saber de mí, ella esta enamorada de mí como yo lo estoy de ella, es mi vida"

Solo se que fui un completo imbecil si solo hubiera una forma de recuperarla, haría lo que fuera y lo que sea…

* * *

Hola a todas aquí un nuevo capítulo de este lindo fic jeje les notifico que ya estamos casi en el desenlace de esta historia de amor, si mal no recuerdo quedan dos capitulos mas el epilogo, aun estoy pensando si hacer una secuela aún no me decido, me gustaría su opinión.

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas me alegran mi día y mi vida, y por supuesto no olviden un review así sea cortito no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos :)**

**XOXO estilo Emmett.!**

**Pasen por mis otras historias, siii algo de publicidad jeje xD**

_**Vidas Universitarias (Edward y Bella) en progreso.  
**__**Engaños**__** (One Shot Rosalie, Emmett y Edward)  
**__**Susto de Medianoche (One Shot Alice y Jasper)  
**__**Mejor Amiga para siempre (One Shot Bella y Jacob)**_


	8. Fan Enamorada

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Fan Enamorada.**_

_**  
Edward POV**_

"Bien, Edward eres libre tienes dos meses de vacaciones, espero que los disfrutes, los tienes bien merecidos" – dijo Emmett

"Pues ya era hora Emmett" – farfullé

"¿Bueno y que piensas hacer?" – preguntó

"¿Que crees idiota?" – dije, "Buscar al amor de mi vida, quiero verla"

"Ah vas por Bella" – mascullo

"Si voy por Bella si tan solo supiera donde esta" – resoplé, "No me importa así tenga que ir a otro continente voy por ella"

"La extrañas, ¿verdad?" – inquirió

"Si demasiado, estoy enamorado de ella" – murmuré, "Emmett nunca había sentido esto por una mujer y ella es tan distinta a las demás, es enérgica, alegre, hermosa, inteligente, apasionada, es la mujer perfecta"

"Pues que diablos haces aquí hablando conmigo, anda búscala" – gritó

"¡¿Pero no se donde encontrarla?!" – contesté empezándome a enojar

"Las chicas deben saberlo, vamos buscar a Alice ella es su mejor amiga, no creo que mi Rose, nos diga algo" – contestó

"¿Tu Rose?" – dije, "Como sea vamos a buscarla, andando"

Salimos corriendo del camerino, no sin antes buscar todas mis cartas y llevarlas conmigo, si no la encontraba al menos podía recordarla a través de sus cartas, aquellas cartas que me hicieron enamorarme profundamente de ella y que fui un idota al perderla de esa forma, todo por culpa de Tanya.

Emmett condujo como loco hasta llegar a las oficinas de Marc Jacobs, di gracias al cielo que no nos había detenido un policía o algo así, corrí hasta donde se encontraba la recepcionista y pregunté por Alice.

"Disculpe busco a la Señorita Alice Brandon, es urgente" – le dije

"¿Quien la busca?" – preguntó

"Le dije que es urgente" – mascullé, "Dígale que es Emmett"

Si le digo que soy yo, ella jamás va a salir debe estar odiándome por completo.

"Espere aquí por favor" – dijo la recepcionista.

Esperé hasta que Alice saliera hasta la sala de estar que había en la entrada del estudio.

_**  
Alice POV**_

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, es lo único que me rodea, me pregunto que estará haciendo Jasper, de seguro estará operando o en consulta, más tarde lo llamaré a ver si quiere ir a cenar conmigo, desde que Bella se fue todo es tan triste y vacío, me hace falta demasiado su compañía. En eso me llaman de recepción.

"Señorita Alice, la busca el Sr. Emmett" – dijo

"Dile que enseguida voy" – contesté.

Me preguntó para que me buscará Emmett, será que le quiere dar una sorpresa a Rose, ¡que emoción! mi amiga se va a poner súper contenta adora las sorpresas. Al llegar me encuentro con alguien a quien no quería ver.

"Edward Cullen" – dije, "¿que demonios haces aquí?", me disponía a dar media vuelta para irme, no quería ver a este tipo.

"Alice por favor, necesito hablar contigo" – imploró

Lo encaré, "Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, eres un mentiroso de primera clase y acabas de demostrármelo una vez más" – aseguré, "¿Por que te hiciste pasar por Emmett?, ¿Qué pretendes Edward?"

"Alice…" – dijo, "si te hubiese dicho que era yo no ibas a salir, por favor escucha todo lo que tengo que decir"

"Te escucho tienes un minuto para hablar" – mascullé

"Por favor dime donde está Bella, se que no quieres que la vea pero la extraño, siento que mi vida no esta completa sin ella" – expresó, "Mira sus cartas, ¿tu sabías de esto?, ella es mi Fan Enamorada"

Se quedó callado por un instante, asombrada miré las cartas él las conservaba.

"Alice ella es todo lo que quiero en mi vida, estoy enamorado de ella la quiero demasiado, lo que pasó con Tanya la otra noche fue un mal entendido, yo no tengo nada con esa" – explicó, "Quise decírselo a Bella y ella no me escuchó, le suplique que me escuchara solo se fue, dejándome ahí solo"

"Pues te lo mereces y hasta más" – le dije, "pero en cierta parte, te creo lo que dices"

Se me quedo mirando con expresión confundida, "Edward, te creo" – dije, "Se que quieres a Bella a tu lado, pero yo no soy quien te debe perdonar es ella"

"Yo, Alice…" – volvió a hablar, pero yo lo calle con un dedo

"Entiendo estas arrepentido, solo espero que logres su perdón, ella está en su hogar natal Forks" – le dije, "Toma esta es su dirección espero que lo logres" apuntando la dirección en un papel.

"Gracias Alice, eres maravillosa" – me dijo, dándome un abrazo.

"Ve por ella, no la pierdas ella vale demasiado" – manifesté.

"Lo haré y gracias de nuevo" – dijo alejándose.

Bella merece lo mejor, Edward de verdad la quiere espero que lo perdone sino lo hace estará arrepentida por un largo tiempo…

_**  
Bella POV**_

Me encontraba en Forks dando un paseo por el bosque que se encontraba cerca de mi casa, aquí era donde había crecido donde había experimentado las pequeñas facetas de mi vida antes de mudarme a L.A, me gustaba venir cuando me sentía sola y triste, ya que era un lugar acogedor donde la naturaleza me transmitía esa paz interior que tanto buscaba en la ciudad y nunca encontraba.

Extrañaba mucho a Alice y Rosalie, ellas habían venido a visitarme el fin de semana pasado me dijeron que las cosas en L.A no son lo mismo sin mi, que me extrañaban demasiado me contaron que les iba de maravilla en el trabajo y que ya estaban estrenando novio como me pude reír con aquella noticia, estaba súper feliz por ellas Alice había salido con Jasper y terminaron enamorándose, Rose salía con Emmett, quien iba a pensar que ese grandote se iba a terminar enamorando de mi mejor amiga.

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde aquella noche fatídica en la que mis sentimientos se redujeron a nada, cuando vi a Edward y a su chica besándose en la fiesta después del desfile, la verdad me tenía prohibido recordar esa noche y lo que más me duele recordarlo a él, su rostro, su sonrisa, la extraña sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me besó en la mejilla, deseaba besar por primera vez su sonrisa, sus labios, eso simplemente no iba a ocurrir en ningún momento.

"Bella, cariño" – llamó mi madre, "Ven a la casa"

"¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?" – pregunté

"Si cariño, ven apresúrate" – contestó.

Camine rápidamente hasta la casa, no fuese a ser que mamá tuviera algún percance siempre intentaba algo raro acababa en desastre, cuando entré a la casa mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, allí estaba él…

"Hola" – dijo

"Ho, Hola" – balbucee, "¿Que haces aquí?"

_**Edward POV**_

No fue tarea fácil Alice me perdonó aunque no me quería revelar su paradero al final lo hizo, prácticamente no conocía casi nada de la vida de Bella, solo sabía que tenía un enorme corazón dispuesto a amarme como yo he llegado a enamorarme de ella, es tan entregada, apasionada, me encanta eso de una mujer y ella lo tiene todo.

Había llegado a Forks su hogar natal, deseaba verla y poder abrazarla quería quitar cada lagrima que derramo por mi, fui un completo idiota al perderla así, llegué a su casa bajé del taxi y me dispuse a llamar a la puerta cuando lo hice, una señora muy linda y amable me abrió.

"¿Buenas Tardes, disculpe aquí vive Isabella Swan?" – pregunté, la señora se me queda viendo con cara incrédula, como si sus ojos no creyeran lo que estaban viendo.

"¿Eres Edward Cullen?" – dijo, "Oh por dios es Edward Cullen, aquí en mi casa", estaba exaltada.

"Si soy yo" – le dije con una sonrisa.

"Ya te llamo a Bella, por cierto soy Renée Swan la madre de Bella" – dijo tendiéndome la mano, yo se la estreche.

"Mucho gusto Edward Cullen" – dije

"Siéntate estas en tu casa" – dijo la Sra. Swan

"Gracias" – contesté, en mis manos descansaba un enorme ramo de flores esperaba que le gustara a Bella, me sentía como un idiota estoy seguro que ella no va a querer perdonarme pero vine a aquí dispuesto a conseguir su perdón al precio que sea, la quería con toda mi alma y mi ser.

Ella entro a la casa, se veía exquisitamente hermosa e incluso más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, era una diosa ante mis ojos.

"Hola" – dije

"Ho, Hola" – balbuceo, "¿Que haces aquí?"

Una mueca de dolor invadió mi rostro, al hacerme esa pregunta supe que aún sentía dolor, un dolor que injustamente propagué en su alma y su corazón, empecé a hablar "Yo Isabella, he venido a pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he causado, se que fui un completo idiota"

"¡Y vaya que lo fuiste!" – masculló

"Lo siento de verdad, Isabella" – dije, "Se que no merezco tu perdón pero mi conciencia no me va a dejar en paz, hasta que me digas que me perdonas"

"Lo siento" – dijo en voz baja, "No se si pueda perdonarte, heriste mi corazón, ese corazón que te perteneció y no supiste valorarlo", las lágrimas caían por su rostro, me acerqué hasta ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos

"_Eres mi Fan Enamorada_, eres una lagrima besando una sonrisa. Me dolería perderte por que eres todo lo que quiero, amo y deseo en mi vida" – dije cada vez más cerca de su rostro, deseaba con mi alma besar sus labios.

Sus lágrimas caían cada vez más por su rostro, me dolía verla así y de pensar que yo era el causante de sus lágrimas me odiaba a mi mismo por hacerle daño.

"Edward, yo…" – dijo entre lágrimas, la callé colocando un dedo en sus labios.

"Yo se he que he sido un completo idiota, y que no merezco a alguien como tú, alguien con tus sentimientos, con tu devoción, pero has cambiado mi vida en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndote" – le dije, "me has hecho ser una mejor persona, has iluminado mi mundo sin siquiera proponértelo o sin yo ni siquiera pensarlo", posando mis labios en los suyos, entregándome a ella con toda mi alma, ese fue un beso donde ambos sin palabras expresamos nuestro amor, un amor que nació con una carta y se profundizo con un beso…

**

* * *

**

Hola a todas quiero darles mil millones de gracias por esos maravillosos reviews aún estoy en shock, gracias, gracias de verdad, bueno tengo que decir a mi favor algo: como que soy demasiado transparente alguien adivino que era lo que iba a pasar taran los créditos son para missju y vampires_will_never_hurt_you que atinaron jeje voy a tratar de dejar de ser transparente.

**Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Isabella-Swan-C por ayudarme, tenía una lagunita mental y ella me ayudo a salir del charco xD**

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas, por supuesto no olviden un review así sea uno pequeñito de este capi, no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos :)**

**XOXO estilo Emmett!**

**P.D:** He escrito un nuevo One Shot, me gustaría que lo lean y comenten jejeje, se llama _**Amor y Distancia**_, espero que les guste…


	9. Nueva Vida

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Nueva Vida**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**1 año después.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Aquí me encontraba de nuevo en L.A. Edward me había pedido que volviera a la ciudad no me podía negar me destrozaría de nuevo, lo amaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Pasamos dos meses maravillosos en Forks a pesar de estar siempre nublado y con lluvia hubo algunos días de sol y aprovechamos de ir a la playa en la Push fueron momentos únicos, nos acercamos más como personas y como futura pareja. Edward a los pocos días me pidió ser su novia, acepte al instante era un momento que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo y hoy mi sueño se había hecho realidad. A Renée la noticia le cayo como un ángel del cielo estaba feliz y en cuanto a mi padre digamos que le costo un poco asimilar la situación.

Edward y yo éramos felices mientras duraron sus vacaciones sabía que pronto tendría que empezar a trabajar de nuevo, sus compromisos estaban pautados desde hace mucho tiempo y no podía esquivarlos, mis amigas estaban felices de que había perdonado a Edward, Alice había predicho que todo iba a acabar bien y que seríamos felices para siempre.

Al regresar busque un nuevo apartamento y me mude, necesitaba salir de ahí Alice y Rosalie me ayudaron a buscar encontramos uno perfecto, estaba encantada con el; mientras era novia de Edward le pedí que quería vivir sola un tiempo, él acepto pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza me mataba verlo así era una medida tonta que me había impuesto al irme de aquí cuando tuve mi mala noche con Edward, no quería volver a recordar esa noche nunca más, solo había dejado en mi tristeza, desolación y lágrimas. Lo último que supe de Tanya fue que tuvo un altercado con un fotógrafo famoso en una sesión de fotos y la despidieron de su agencia de modelaje, su manager estaba harto de su mala conducta que prescindió de sus servicios con ella, todos estos hechos la dejaron mal parada a la vista que nadie quería contratarla y lamentablemente tuvo que retirarse del mundo de la farándula, triste por ella… Eso le enseñará a no meterse con quien no debe.

Pero hoy estoy aquí con mis mejores amigas en la búsqueda de un departamento nuevo esta noche le voy a proponer a Edward que nos mudemos juntos, lo extrañaba cada noche que no estaba conmigo, me hacía falta sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, me hacían sentir única en el mundo.

"Señoritas" – dijo la agente inmobiliaria, "Este es uno de los departamentos de los que les hablé"

Era hermoso tenía una vista linda a la ciudad estaba ubicado cerca de un parque lo cual me pareció lindo, podría salir con Edward a pasear claro si la prensa no nos acosaba pero era un pecio al que debía ajustarme, pero mientras tuviera a Edward conmigo podría soportar lo que sea y se que el también haría lo mismo. Había tres habitaciones eran grandes y espaciosas, dos baños lo bastante grandes, la sala, el comedor todo era como sacado de un sueño, este era el departamento perfecto sería una tonta si lo dejara pasar.

"¿Que opinan chicas?" – pregunté

"Es perfecto" – dijo Alice dando saltitos.

"Bella si no te lo quedas tú, me lo quedo yo" – dijo Rosalie, "es magnífico, Edward y tú van a vivir felices aquí"

"Lo sé, he estado nerviosa no se como pedirle esto, me mata no saber que dirá" – dije, "Solo espero que sienta lo mismo, lo extraño cuando no está conmigo"

"No te preocupes el aceptará con los ojos cerrados" – dijo Alice, "Ya verás confía en mí". No se por que sentí que debería creerle, ella era muy intuitiva todo lo que decía se cumplía estaba segura que ella veía el futuro o algo así, ya tendría tiempo más adelante para averiguarlo.

"Perfecto Sra. Cooper, nos quedamos con este" – manifesté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, Alice y Rose saltaron de la alegría.

"Muy buena elección Srta. Swan, iniciemos los trámites de una vez si lo desea" – contestó.

"Muy bien, empecemos" – proclamé

Fuimos hasta su oficina de nuevo, firme los papeles correspondientes sellamos el trato y oficialmente el departamento era mío no veía la hora de darle a Edward la sorpresa.

_**  
Edward POV**_

Después de un año cada día con Bella era único, ella es mi vida, mi aire, mi todo sin ella no vivo, la amo profundamente. Nuestros días en Forks habían sido los mejores de toda mi vida mejores vacaciones imposibles, pase cada minuto con ella fuimos a la playa, paseamos por el bosque en uno de nuestros paseos descubrimos un prado hermoso su belleza era única no mas que mi Bella, nos sentamos admirándonos uno al otro, esa primera tarde basto decirle mis sentimientos hacia ella, expresarle cuanto la amaba y que quería estar con ella siempre.

_**Flash Back**_

Estábamos caminando por el bosque, teníamos rato dando vueltas temía que nos perdiéramos pero al parecer Bella se conocía todo como la palma de su mano, caminamos un rato mas hasta que ambos visualizamos una luz que provenía de mas adelante ella estaba sorprendida al igual que yo.

"Edward, que es esa luz" – dijo.

"No lo se" – contesté, "vamos a ver, tengo curiosidad"

"Puede ser peligroso" – advirtió, "Y si nos sale algún animal extraño, no lo sé"

"No seas tonta" – manifesté, "Estas aquí conmigo te protegeré de lo que sea, vamos"

"Esta bien" – musitó

Avanzamos unos pasos y descubrimos un hermoso prado, la luz del sol se reflejaba increíblemente, las flores desprendían un agradable aroma, era el paraíso en el pequeño Forks.

"Esto es hermoso" – dijo, "No sabía que existía este prado"

"No es hermoso" – dije, ella rodó los ojos no pude evitar reírme, "Nada es más hermoso que tú mi Bella"

La tome entre mis brazos y la besé suavemente, extrañaba sus cálidos labios cada vez más. Ella enredo sus manos en mi cabello, profundice más nuestro beso, me sentía en el paraíso al besarla, nos separamos para tomar aire, la abracé fuertemente a mi pecho, no quería dejarla escapar, nos quedamos un rato abrazados uno al otro.

El sol se estaba empezando a ocultarse coloreando el cielo de unas tonalidades increíbles, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y quedarme así abrazado con mi Bella.

"Amor es hora de irnos, esta empezando a oscurecer" – dije

"Desearía quedarme aquí para siempre" – dijo con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, "este prado es tan hermoso"

"Lo se, también desearía quedarme aquí para siempre contigo" – dije en su oído, "Te Amo mi Bella, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo", ella sonrió volteándose para quedar frente a mí.

"Te Amo Edward, eres todo lo que siempre había soñado" – dijo, "mi mundo antes era oscuro y vacío pero ahora estas tú para iluminarme", busco mis labios para darme un tierno y apasionado beso, antes de encaminarnos a la casa, donde nos esperaba la realidad.

_**Fin del Flash back **_

Definitivamente había pasado las mejores vacaciones de toda mi vida, más que nunca estaba decidido a pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, desde hace días estaba divagando con la idea de pedirle que se mudara conmigo a mi departamento pero la solo idea me aterraba temía que ella se asustara por ir tan de prisa, necesitaba hablar con alguien, tomé el teléfono y llame a la única persona que me podía ayudar en estos casos, mi padre. Contestó al tercer timbre

"Hola Papá" – dije, "¿Que tal todo?"

"Hijo, como estas" – contestó

"Todo bien papá" – respondí, "Como está mamá"

"Tu madre esta bien, te extraña mucho todos te extrañamos en casa" – dijo

"Lo se pronto iré para allá, debo hablar con Bella para que me acompañe" – le afirmé

"Bueno sabes que tú y Bella son bienvenidos cuando quieran" – dijo, "Y dime hijo ¿como van las cosas con ella?"

"Pues la verdad papá no se que hacer, la amo demasiado pero estoy asustado no se como pedirle que se mude conmigo, quiero llevar la relación a otro nivel" – le expliqué, "Quiero casarme con ella"

"Te entiendo hijo, se como te sientes" – indicó, "Pero debes dejar atrás tus miedos, ellos te van a impedir que sigas adelante con tu relación, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos"

"Lo se papá" – musité, "Debo tener un poco más de confianza, dudo que Bella rechace la idea pero haré el intento"

"Sabes hijo me recuerdas a mí cuando le propuse matrimonio a tu madre, estaba tan asustado no sabia que me iba a decir" – dijo, "No tengas miedo, es más te voy a dar una idea brillante para que se lo propongas"

Empezó a hablarme sobre su idea cuando se lo propuso a mamá, al principio me pareció algo loca pero sonaba genial viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, si esto no funcionaba nada iba a hacerlo, así que era hora de poner manos a la obra.

"Gracias por todo papá" – le dije.

"De nada hijo, me alegra que llamaras" – dijo

"Lo se pronto iremos a visitarlos, adiós salúdame a mamá"

"Lo haré hijo, adiós" y colgué la llamada.

Era hora de poner mi plan en acción, llamé a un restaurante para hacer un reserva para esta noche llevaría a cenar a Bella y después la llevaría a mi departamento para darle la sorpresa. Pero antes tenía que ir por algo, sería realmente estúpido que hiciera todo sin el elemento principal.

_**  
Bella POV**_

Ya tenía todo listo para mudarme al apartamento nuevo, Alice y Rosalie me había ayudado a empacar, aún estaba aterrada no sabía como pedirle a Edward que se mudara conmigo, deje algunas cosas por fuera por si acaso surgía algo ya que no había empacado por completo.

"Chicas estoy asustada, no se como decirle a Edward" – dije, "¿Creen que acepte?"

"Claro que si aceptará, no ves como está tan enamorado de ti" – dijo Rosalie

"Uhm pensándolo bien tienes razón, Rose" – dijo Alice.

En eso suena mi móvil, por el timbre sabía que era Edward.

"Hola amor" – dije al contestar

"Hola mi cielo" – dijo, "Quiero pedirte que aceptes salir a cenar conmigo esta noche"

"Me encantaría, sabes que siempre quiero estar contigo" – dije sonrojándome

"De acuerdo mi cielo paso por ti a las 7" – dijo

"Nos vemos más tarde amor, te amo" – dije con una sonrisa.

"No sabes cuanto te amo yo, más de lo que puedes imaginar" – contestó, "Adiós me muero por verte esta noche" y colgó la llamada.

No puede evitar soltar un suspiro, me sentía una adolescente Edward me hacía sentir sensaciones únicas cada día lo amaba más. Era imposible vivir mi vida sin él, me pregunto a que se debe la cena tal vez solo quiere que pasemos un rato solos esta noche.

"Alguien como que todavía esta en las nubes" – dijo Alice sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

"Alice, Rose me matarían si les dijera que necesito su ayuda" – dije

"A ver Bella y para que quieres nuestra ayuda?" – pregunto extrañada Alice.

"Hoy tengo una cena con Edward y me gustaría que me ayudaran a arreglarme" – dije, sabía que de un momento a otro iban a gritar y a decir compras, compras.

"Oh, será lo que estoy pensando" – grito la duende, "ah no lo puedo creer, esto es serio Bella, vamos de compras de inmediato" dándole una mirada de complicidad a Rose.

"Pero aún no he terminado de recoger, mira este desastre" – contesté y señalando el desastre en el cuarto.

"No hay tiempo para eso, vamonos" – dijo Rosalie, arrastrándome con ella fuera del departamento.

Llegamos al centro comercial y fuimos a unas tiendas a buscar según Alice el _atuendo perfecto_ para mi cena esta noche, no se que tiene de especial esta cena, solo es una cena con mi novio. Me medí una cantidad infinita de vestidos y zapatos, hasta que después del vestido numero 20 creo, Alice lo consideró perfecto, no me podía quejar era lindo perfecto para la ocasión seguramente me llevaría a un restaurante caro como siempre, deje escapar un suspiro al verme en el vestido y con los zapatos a juego.

"Nos llevamos ese Bella se te ve muy hermoso, verdad Rose?" – dijo Alice

"Si es deslumbrante" – contestó, "Debes verte como toda una celebridad"

"Ay ya déjense de tonterías" – dije, "yo no soy ninguna celebridad"

"Claro que si lo eres, sales con el hombre más guapo del mundo" – dijo Rosalie, "claro que no es más guapo que mi Emmy"

No pude evitar soltar unas risas al escuchar un apodo como ese, definitivamente el amor la estaba trastornando de la cabeza. Me cambié, pagamos las cosas y regresamos a casa, al llegar tomé una ducha con agua caliente para relajarme cuando salí Alice y Rose tenían todo listo para transformarme, les llevo dos horas arreglarme completamente rizaron mi cabello con unos rizos suaves, me maquillaron los ojos con tonos oscuros pero sin cargarlos demasiado, aplicaron rimel en mis pestañas, un poco de rubor en mis mejillas ya mi rostro se encargaba de darle ese toque sonrosado. Cuando acabaron no podía creer lo que veía en el espejo era yo pero parecía otra persona, Alice y Rose chillaron de emoción al ver mi cara de felicidad.

"Pareces una celebridad" – gritó Alice, dando saltitos por el cuarto

"Te lo dije Bella, si te lo propones fácilmente puedes parecer una celebridad" – dijo Rose.

"Gracias por todo chicas, son maravillosas" – dije, "será mejor que me arregle ya casi es hora". Me coloque el vestido, me puse un par de accesorios, estaba lista 10 minutos antes de que Edward viniera por mí.

Al rato llegó tocó la puerta, salí a abrirle al verme se le cayó la quijada casi hasta el suelo, empezó a divagar y a decir cosas incoherentes, no pude evitar reír al ver su cara.

_**Edward POV**_

Ver a mi novia en ese vestido, hizo que mi mandíbula cayera estaba tan despampanante, se veía absolutamente hermosa más de lo que ya era, tenía que controlarme esta noche, la cosas que me pasaron por la mente en ese momento no eran normales, deseché los pensamientos rápidamente, sentí que estaba hablando incoherencias tomé aire cuando recuperé el habla de mi boca solo salió una palabra "wow"

"Buenas noches amor" – dijo

"Bu, buenas noches mi cielo" – empecé a balbucear, "Te ves radiante", ella se sonrojó al instante.

"Tu también te ves muy guapo" – dijo con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a ella dándole un beso en sus labios, ella respondió al instante a mi petición de profundizar más nuestro beso. Me sentía en las nubes cuando la besaba, sus labios se amoldaban a los míos con una perfección increíble, nos separamos al escuchar risas provenientes de adentro supuse que teníamos público, allí estaban Alice y Rose.

"Buenas noches señoritas" – las salude

"Buenas noches Edward" – dijeron al unísono

"Bella" – chillo Alice, "acabas de arruinar tu perfecto maquillaje con ese beso"

No pude evitar reír, Alice se tomaba en serio lo del maquillaje y todas esas cosas de chicas, agarro a Bella separándola de mi lado y la arrastro al cuarto supuse que a arreglar su maquillaje.

"Hey Edward, un consejo" – dijo Rosalie, "Límpiate la boca, la tienes llena de brillo labial"

Efectivo toque mis labios con mi mano y estaban algo pegajosos por el brillo, "Gracias Rose" dije, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarlos.

"Espero que la trates bien esta noche" – expresó

"Lo haré no te preocupes" – contesté, "Esta noche será única", en eso mi novia apareció con su amiga

"Estas lista?" – le pregunté.

"Claro vamonos" – contestó

Fuimos hasta el restaurante donde había hecho la reservación, tuvimos una cena tranquila y maravillosa, gracias a dios no habían paparazzis molestando por ahí, estaba ansioso y a la vez nervioso mi padre me había asegurado que esto realmente iba a funcionar, si no es así no se que será de mi vida. Pude notar que Bella se sentía un poco tensa, tal vez tuvo un día pesado en su trabajo, necesitaba liberarla de esa tensión, así que decidí que era hora de irnos a casa, pedí la cuenta y pagué, era hora de salir de ahí.

El valet trajo mi coche y ayude a Bella a subir a su asiento, le di una propina al valet y subí a mi auto, el momento estaba cada vez más cerca, estaba tan nervioso que no me di cuenta que estaba apretando con fuerza el volante, tenia los nudillos casi blancos, relaje un poco mi postura había un silencio en el carro, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. A los pocos minutos habíamos llegado a mi departamento.

"Edward ¿que hacemos en tu departamento?" – preguntó

"Bueno mi cielo pensaba que te gustaría compartir un rato a solas conmigo, lejos del ruido de la cuidad" – dije con voz algo nerviosa

"Me parece genial" – contestó con una sonrisa.

Me baje del auto y lo rodeé para ayudarla a salir, subimos hasta mi piso entramos al departamento fuimos hasta la sala y nos recostamos en el sillón descansando en los brazos del otro, pasamos unos minutos sin decirnos nada cuando de repente ambos rompimos el silencio.

"Edward" – dijo

"Bella" – dije

Nos ambos nos reímos, era gracioso como habíamos hablados al mismo tiempo, como buen caballero permití que ella hablara primero.

"No tu primero" – dijo

"Bella no seas terca, tú primero" – dije

"Por favor tú primero"

Suspire tenía que dejarla ganar, ella suele ser un poco terca, es ahora o nunca.

"Bella quiero decirte que te amo más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo, eres mi mundo, eres mi vida, mi sueño y mi todo, no se como vivía sin antes conocerte" – empecé diciendo, "Por eso quiero pedirte que…" Me arrodille sacando una caja de terciopelo turquesa de mi bolsillo y abriéndola.

"Isabella Marie Swan, quieres ser mi esposa"

Bella abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, unas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, estaba buscando aire.

"Si, si quiero ser tu esposa" – dijo llorando aún más, tomé el anillo entre mis dedos y lo coloqué en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda le quedó perfecto en su dedo, no podía contener más la emoción y salte hasta su rostro lo tomé entre mis manos.

"Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, te amo", seque sus lágrimas con suaves besos, hasta llegar a sus labios. Nos separamos en busca de aire, sentí que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente al igual que el mío.

"Te amo Edward me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, te amo tanto" – dijo, me perdí en sus ojos chocolate, son tan hermosos no existe otro color como los de ella entonces recordé que ella tenía algo que decirme.

"Amor hace rato ibas a decirme algo, que era?" – pregunté todavía perdido en sus ojos.

"Este… yo…iba…a" – empezó a hablar nerviosamente.

"Bella amor, que es? Me estas asustando" – dije

"Edward esta noche me has dado una sorpresa increíble y creo que mi sorpresa no es ni la cuarta parte de esto" – dijo señalando su anillo, "Yo iba a pedirte que te mudaras conmigo, he encontrado el apartamento perfecto para que vivamos juntos"

"De verdad ibas a proponérmelo?" – dije aún sorprendido, "esto es magnifico, no sabes cuanto te extraño por las noches cuando no estas conmigo. No duermo bien, me hace falta tu presencia, tu cuerpo junto al mío, esta noche es la mejor noche de nuestras vidas"

"Yo también te extraño por las noches, me siento sola sin tu compañía Edward" – susurró

"Claro que me mudaré contigo no puedo esperar para vivir contigo" – le dije rozando sus labios con los míos, "Lo haré mañana mismo. No puedo esperar para estar contigo, te amo mi Bella"

"Yo también te amo Edward" – dijo fundiendo nuestros labios una vez más, esta noche fue todo lo que había deseado y soñado.

**

* * *

**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el vestido, el traje y el anillo están en mi perfil.

**Mil gracias por los reviews me hicieron tan feliz leerlos, me da tristeza anunciar que este es el penúltimo capitulo de la historia, por si no lo han notado lo alargue uno más xD **

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas, por supuesto no olviden un review así sea uno pequeñito de este capi, no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos :)**

**XOXO estilo Emmett!**

**Estoy trabajando en una traducción es un one shot de Jayeliwood y déjenme decirles que me he enamorado más de Edward y de mi carrera universitaria.**

**_P.d: a mis seguidoras de la historia Vidas Universitarias les informo que tardare unos días más en actualizar me faltan algunos detalles._**


	10. Nuestra Boda

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Nuestra Boda**_

_**Bella POV**_

El día más esperado de toda mi vida había llegado, hoy era mi boda con Edward los meses anteriores fueron de gran uhm digamos un maratón, Alice como buena amiga al igual que Rose me ayudaron con todos los preparativos y por supuesto mi mejor amiga había diseñado mi vestido de novia, no podía creer que ella tenía un talento increíble diseño era realmente lo más hermoso que podía ver en mi vida, no sabía como agradecerle ese enorme gesto. Le hizo prometer a Rosalie que si llegaba a casarse con Emmett le diseñara el vestido, lo que aún no entendía como ella no había renunciado a la casa de modas para la que trabajaba y ella misma fundara su propia línea, tal vez lo que necesite es un empujón. Ellas junto a mi madre me habían ayudado a arreglarme para la ceremonia me sentía feliz y radiante hoy Edward y yo sellábamos nuestro compromiso ante Dios, nuestras familias y amigos. Escogimos la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles, mis amigas estaban al pendiente de todo, desde las flores hasta la alfombra que iban a colocar en el pasillo, no se les escapaba ningún detalle.

Trabajaron con mi cabello y mi maquillaje, colocaron mi velo junto a una hermosa tiara que me regaló Edward, tenía que estar pendiente de que no me faltara nada, empecé a enumerar.

"Uhm veamos tengo algo nuevo que es el vestido y la tiara, algo viejo…"

En eso mi madre se acerca a darme un caja de joyería, la abrí y en ella había un hermoso collar de perlas.

"Este collar perteneció a la abuela Swan" dijo mi madre, "Tu padre lo conservó para dárselo a su hija el día de su boda y ahora es tuyo", sonreí ante el gesto de mi padre al conservar el collar, era realmente hermoso.

"Bien me falta algo azul y algo usado" – dije.

"Ya tienes algo azul" – dijo Alice, en sus manos sostenía un liguero en vez de ser del tradicional blanco era azul oscuro, rodé los ojos al verlo a ella no se le escapaba nada. Me lo aventó para que me lo pusiera en su lugar de pronto recordé como hará Edward para quitármelo cuando sus labios pasen por mi muslo, sentí que no debería estar pensando en esas cosas, tengo que aguantar hasta la luna de miel me reprendí a mi misma. A pesar de que estábamos viviendo juntos no habíamos hecho el amor aún, quería esperar hasta el matrimonio a lo cual Edward acepto, pero conforme pasaban los días era más difícil soportarlo a la final luchamos contra las hormonas que nos mataban y lo logramos, fue una experiencia muy extraña.

"Bella te tengo algo usado" – dijo Rosalie, se acercó hasta mí y me dio unos zarcillos de perlas que hacían juego con el collar.

"Estos zarcillos son de mi madre, los uso el día de su boda con mi padre, quiero que los uses tu en este día"

"Oh Rose, no podría" – dije, "son tuyos"

"No seas tonta Bella, úsalos" – dijo

"Gracias Rose", estaba al punto de las lágrimas, no quería arruinar mi maquillaje. Nos abrazamos las tres era un momento especial entre nosotras.

"Las quiero chicas, gracias por ayudarme a hacer mi sueño realidad" – dije

"No Bella gracias a ti supimos que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad" – dijo Alice.

"Bien antes de que nos echemos a llorar y arruinemos nuestros maquillajes mejor nos terminamos de arreglar, no querrás hacer esperar a Edward, Bella" – dijo Rose sonriendo

"Si es verdad, solo me falta el vestido y los zapatos y estaré lista" – dije. No veía la hora de llegar a la iglesia y ver a mi Edward parado al final del altar esperando por mí.

"Alice este es el mejor vestido de novia del mundo, no puedo creer que lo hayas diseñado" – dije, estaba al punto de las lágrimas de nuevo cuando me estaba vistiendo.

"Este vestido es especial para ti, Bella" – contestó, "te ves radiante"

"Bella hija estas hermosa" – dijo mi madre.

"Wow, estas muy preciosa" – dijo Rose

"Estoy tan feliz" – contesté, "Este es el mejor día de mi vida, no habrá otro igual"

Todas sonrieron y me abrazaron de nuevo cuidando de no estropear mi vestido, mi madre me dio un beso en la frente y salió en busca de papá para irnos a la Iglesia, las demás chicas ya estaban listas.

"Bella aquí esta tu papá, es hora de irnos hija" – dijo mamá

Papá entró a buscarme cuando me vio podría jurar que iba a llorar, en su cara brillaba la felicidad.

"Hija eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida"

"Gracias papá" – contesté

Aprovechamos la ocasión para tomarnos algunas fotografías para recordar este día tan maravilloso.

"Bueno vamos no querrás llegar tarde" – dijo papá, ofreciéndome su brazo, lo acepte y salimos del hotel rumbo a la Iglesia. Alice había alquilado una limosina para la ocasión, ellas se fueron en otra para llegar antes para preparar todo a mi llegada. Cuando llegamos se me hizo un nudo en el estomago aquí estaba a solo pocos minutos de convertirme en la Señora Isabella Cullen, respiré profundo antes de bajar de la limosina.

_**Edward POV**_

Después de seis meses de planear todo lo necesario para la boda, cosa que literalmente fue fácil gracias a la ayuda de Alice y Rose, cumplía con todos mis compromisos laborales todos los días contaba cuantos días faltaban para la boda, Emmett me libero de trabajo y tenía un mes de descanso para relajarme y disfrutar de verdad mi vida como futuro hombre casado, le había dicho a Bella que yo escogería el sitio para nuestra luna de miel y después de tantas opciones y consulta con mis amigos decidí que lo mejor era irnos una semana completa para Cancún- México, disfrutaríamos del sol, la playa y la arena. Ella no sabía nada todo era una sorpresa, había hecho los tramites necesarios para salir del país y disfrutar nuestra luna de miel sin que nadie ni nada nos molestara. Esconder mi boda de la prensa amarilla fue realmente difícil la información se filtro y ahora cada vez que me ven no hacen mas nada que preguntarme sobre la boda, al menos no se filtro el paradero de mi luna de miel.

Hoy era el día, había alquilado unas habitaciones en un hotel para vestirme para la ceremonia en este mismo hotel se hospedaban mis padres y algunos familiares que habían venido para la ocasión, Emmett y Jasper eran mis padrinos. Después de arreglarnos era hora de irse a la Iglesia estaba ansioso por ver a Bella caminando hacía el altar, llegamos con tiempo mi madre estaba afuera con mi padre todos estaban en sus respectivos sitios, habían paparazzis tomando fotos, seguridad se encargaba de mantenerlos alejados pero no ayudaban en nada era insoportable pero no me importaba lo único que me importaba era que Bella me dijera Si, acepto, en eso llegan Alice y Rose eso significaba que mi futura esposa estaba en camino.

Alice me dijo que era hora de entrar, tomé a mi madre por un brazo y esperamos la señal para entrar a la iglesia. Camine por el pasillo con algo de nervios, estaba feliz de ver a todas las personas que quería en este día, llegué hasta el altar mi madre me dio un beso y se fue a sentar junto mi padre, luego entraron Alice junto con Jasper ellos llevaban tiempo saliendo no me extrañaría que ellos fueran los próximos a casarse, después entro Rosalie con Emmett se veían muy bien juntos al llegar ellos, empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial no podía creerlo allí estaba ella al otro lado del pasillo caminando hacía mi junto con su padre, se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido blanco, no tenía palabras para describirla en ese momento, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, nervios, ansiedad, alegría y unos cuantos más.

Cuando llego hasta el altar su padre la deposito en mi brazo no sin antes darle un beso bajo su velo, ella lo acomodo de nuevo dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa, le susurré "Te amo"

Ella me respondió lo mismo, estaba tan feliz.

El sacerdote inició la ceremonia con las tradicionales palabras de bienvenida, sonreí cuando dijo estas palabras "Para ellos dos, porque el paso que hoy realizan gozosamente es un paso decisivo para su vida, y lo recordarán siempre, y este recuerdo les invitará constantemente a crecer en su amor." Miré a mi Bella y estaba a punto de llorar, el sacerdote prosiguió hasta llegar a la parte de nuestros votos. Ambos nos los habíamos aprendido de memoria.

"_Edward mi mundo era frío sin tu presencia y nada tenía sentido. Me entrego a ti, te entrego mi vida, sin pensarlo y dudarlo. Porque te amo" _– dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Era mi turno.

"_Bella desde que te conocí mi vida cambio al mirarte, mi corazón dijo ella es la mujer de tu vida y siempre lo serás, por que quiero ser el alma que acompaña tu alma, el amor que acompaña tu vida. Te amo_"

Después de nuestros votos llegó en momento de intercambiar nuestros anillos, Emmett los tenía, los acerco hasta el sacerdote y me paso uno, sus ojos chocolate estaban llenos de alegría y emoción, llegó el momento de la verdad.

Yo, Edward., te recibo a ti, Isabella., como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, deslice el anillo por su dedo mientras decía las palabras

Yo, Isabella., te recibo a ti, Edward., como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad,  
en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, deslizó el anillo por mi dedo.

"Por del poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer" – dijo el sacerdote, "ahora puedes besar a la novia"

Mire por un segundo a los ojos de mi Bella antes de encontrar sus labios con los míos en un beso cargado de amor, había deseado este día hace mucho y aquí estamos oficialmente somos marido y mujer. El sacerdote finalizó diciendo "Les presento al Sr. y la Sra. Cullen"

Nos separamos para mirar a todos los presentes que nos aplaudían con fervor después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, habíamos hecho realidad nuestros sueños.

"Te amo mi Bella" – dije

"Yo también te amo mi Edward" – dijo, "Oficialmente somos marido y mujer"

Caminamos por el pasillo mientras nuestros familiares y amigos nos felicitaban al salir de la iglesia nos inundó una lluvia de arroz y pétalos de rosas blancos. Volví a besar a mi esposa delante de todos ya podía gritarle al mundo que era mí esposa y que estoy locamente enamorado de ella. Nos subimos a la limosina rumbo a nuestra recepción, en el camino aprovechaba la ocasión para besarla no me podía separar de sus labios.

Cuando llegamos allí estaban nuestros amigos y familiares reunidos el DJ encargado de la música nos anunció

"Denle la bienvenida a los nuevos Esposos Edward e Isabella Cullen"

El lugar se lleno de aplausos y comenzó a sonar la canción que había escogido para bailar con ella como esposos.

The loneliness of nights alone  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope has seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shining up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me

La melodía inundó el ambiente en el que éramos solo Bella y yo.

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything

Ella era mi todo, no podía vivir si ella, mi mundo no estaba completo sin ella, sentía que esto era un sueño pero no lo era, sencillamente era la realidad que estaba viviendo junto con mi esposa.

Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
Are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
A kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade

There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
For the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything

Ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, nos dejamos inundar con el sonido de la canción.

"Te amo Edward y no me cansaré de decírtelo" – dijo.

"Yo te amo aún mas Bella, mi vida es solo tuya, eres mi todo" – dije

You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete  
For all time (for all time)

You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
Be my everything

La vida no pudo darme un regalo mejor, conocer a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, una linda periodista que me enamoró con sus cartas, donde llego hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón.

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do

Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
Every night I pray  
Down on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
Oh my everything

Cuando culminó la canción no pude evitar darle un beso, simplemente se sentía maravilloso cuando la besaba, sentí algo salado entre mis labios y noté que ella estaba llorando quité las lágrimas con mis dedos.

_**Bella POV**_

Este era mi sueño hecho realidad, no imaginé mi boda más perfecta, tenía conmigo a las personas que amaba acompañándome en este día. Edward había escogido una canción hermosa para bailar como esposos, no pude evitar llorar al escucharla cientos de recuerdos me inundaron la mente, todo lo que habíamos pasado desde mi locura para poder conocerlo enviándole cartas, cuando la editorial me dio la oportunidad de entrevistarlo, la noche del desfile cuando creí que él no iba a ser el hombre para mí, cuando fue a Forks a pedirme perdón y allí nos hicimos novios, la noche en que me pidió que fuera su esposa y le propuse que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos para llegar hasta aquí el día de nuestra boda.

Baile una canción con mi padre, luego con Carlisle el padre de Edward, después con los chicos, fue hermoso ver a Edward bailando con su madre, después lo hizo con Renée y las chicas, bailamos con algunos de los invitados. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas el mejor cuento de hadas del mundo.

Fuimos y saludamos al resto de los invitados, todo estaba saliendo genial Alice había decorado todo exquisitamente hermoso yo solo aporte las ideas pero ella se encargo del resto y vaya que hizo bien su trabajo, disfrutamos de la fiesta cortamos el pastel, hasta que llegó la parte más esperada de la fiesta lanzar el liguero y el ramo de novia.

Emmett y Jasper me alzaron y me llevaron hasta una silla en el centro de la pista de baile, allí se agruparon los solteros de la fiesta. Edward se arrodilló hasta quedar frente a mí y se lanzo debajo de mi vestido donde empezó a quitar el liguero con sus dientes provocándome cosquillas y risitas. Cuando lo lanzó cayó en manos de Ben el novio de Ángela quien iba a creer que él lo iba a atrapar aunque estaba segura que Emmett o Jasper lo querían.

Estaba lista para lanzar el ramo, todas las chicas estaban ansiosas sin pensarlo mucho lo lancé y vaya sorpresa cayó en manos de Ángela mi antigua secretaria sonreí ante el hecho, supongo que mi amiga será la próxima en contraer nupcias. Felicitamos a los felices ganadores y la fiesta continúo hasta bien entrada la noche, Edward y yo partíamos en la mañana a nuestra luna de miel secreta, me moría por saber cual era nuestro destino paradisíaco me pidió que empacara ropa ligera y playera con eso me había dado una ligera pista que íbamos a ir a la playa, Alice y Rose me regalaron un muy discreto (nótese el sarcasmo) juego de lencería para usar en mi primera noche con mi esposo, el que por cierto cargaba puesto. Aunque pensándolo bien no veía la hora de que Edward lo quitara.

"¿En que piensa mi esposa?" – me sorprendió Edward abrazándome por detrás.

"Edward" – dije, "bueno no se, si debas saber en que pienso"

"¿Ah si? Y que será eso, me muero de curiosidad" – dijo

"Uhm eso es secreto, además la curiosidad mato al gato" – contesté con risas, volteándome hasta quedar frente a él.

"Bella, mi Bella acabas de hacer que me empiece a matar la cabeza pensando" – dijo

Le hice una señal con mi dedo como si fiera a contarle un secreto cuando acerco su oído a mi boca, le susurré

"Estaba pensando en nuestra luna de miel"

Abrió los ojos como platos, sonreí pagada de mi misma al saber la reacción que había provocado en él.

"No puedo esperar para hacerte mía" – me susurró de vuelta, me estremecí al escuchar sus palabras, tomo mi barbilla con una mano y me besó, nos separamos jadeando y en busca de aire.

"Es hora de irnos, necesitamos ir al aeropuerto" – dijo, "Te llevaré a cambiarte y busques tus cosas"

"Vamonos de aquí" – dije.

Nos despedimos de los invitados que quedaban, fuimos al hotel me cambié por un vestido más sencillo, Edward se cambió su traje tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. No podía creer que Edward había alquilado un avión privado para qué nos trasladara hasta nuestra luna de miel, vaya lo que hace el dinero podría esperar cualquier cosa de mi esposo, pero esta si fue una sorpresa grande.

"He alquilado un avión para evitar el acoso de la prensa amarilla" – dijo.

"Vaya lo supuse, ¿siempre son tan acosadores?" – pregunté.

"Si lo son y en exceso, además no quiero que nadie se enteré donde será nuestra luna de miel" – contestó. Caminamos por la Terminal privada y nos trasladamos hasta la pista, un hombre se encargo de nuestras maletas y el que supuse que era el piloto saludo a Edward.

"Felicidades Sr. y Sra. Cullen" dijo, "Bienvenidos ya tenemos todo preparado para ustedes"

Edward asintió y le dio las gracias yo aun estaba en shock por todo, me ayudó a subir al avión cuando entre era muy espacioso y lujoso.

"Esto es perfecto" – dijo.

"¿Ah si?" – contesté

"Tengo a la mujer mas hermosa a mi lado no puedo pedir mas nada" – dijo besándome de nuevo.

"Por favor abróchense los cinturones ya vamos a despegar." – pidió el piloto.

Nos abrochamos los cinturones y al rato ya estábamos despegando pasaron unas cuantas horas de vuelo, yo estaba algo cansada pero estaba ansiosa por saber donde estábamos, cuando aterrizamos y me disponía a bajar del avión sola Edward me detuvo y me ayudó a bajar al final de las escaleras me abrazo y beso en los labios.

"Bienvenida a Cancún, esposa mía" – dijo cuando nos separamos.

Abrí los ojos de la impresión, no podía creerlo estaba en Cancún, en México, de seguro estaba soñando pero no aquí estaba con mi amor. Una limosina nos esperaba para trasladarnos al hotel, al rato llegamos y era un Resort con vista al mar era el paraíso, Edward fue hasta la recepción, busco la llave de nuestra habitación, subimos hasta el ascensor cuando estábamos al frente de la puerta. Me levanto en brazos, me besó antes de entrar cuando abrió la puerta y entramos a nuestra Suite de luna de miel era hermosa, era única, no podía esperar para estar con él esta noche teníamos una mesa con frutas y champaña esperando por nosotros mi esposo me bajo de sus brazos, gruñí cuando lo hizo, me dejo frente a él

"Eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida" – dijo.

"Y tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad" – contesté

Lo que pasó a continuación me dejo sin aliento, nos besamos con pasión, amor y algo de lujuria si antes estaba cansada ese cansancio desapareció por arte de magia, sus besos eran suaves, profundos y deseosos. Llevé mis manos hasta su cabello a pesar de que era la primera vez que me dejaba llevar por el deseo asumí que lo estaba haciendo bien, ya que Edward gimió cuando masajeaba su cabello con mis manos, el llevó sus manos hasta mi espalda buscando el cierre del vestido, se quedó helado cuando vio lo que llevaba puesto el famoso regalo de las chicas, mi conjunto de lencería. Lo atraje a mi en un beso más pasional llevé mis manos hasta su camisa donde desabroché todos los botones quitándola, pude apreciar todo su pecho era perfecto y musculoso deslice mis dedos por todo su contorno no podía creer que este dios griego era mi esposo.

Esa noche nos amamos hasta casi el amanecer, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, ambos respirando el mismo aire que buscábamos después de tantos besos y caricias llenas de pasión, amor y deseo, hicieron de esta la noche de bodas perfecta con mi Edward, por que a partir de hoy él es mío y yo soy suya. Se recostó a mi lado y me abracé fuertemente a él sus manos descansaban en mi cadera, las mías en su pecho.

"Te amo mi Edward" – dije

"Te amo mi Bella" – dijo besándome una vez más, al final nos dejamos llevar por el sueño que nos venció a ambos.

Por que en la vida si llegas a proponértelo puedes conseguir lo que más deseas, en mi caso conseguí al amor de mi vida a pesar de que solo era _una Fan Enamorada._

**

* * *

**

Hola a todas, aquí el final de esta hermosa historia de amor siento mucho no haber puesto una noche de bodas más detallada pero no quería arruinarla con un lemmon, mil perdón por ello. Falta el epilogo el cual lo más probable es que lo suba el fin de semana por que me voy de viaje unos días.

**XOXO estilo Emmett!**

**Review please ;)**


	11. Epilogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer**

_**Epilogo**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**Tres Años y medio después.**_

La vida no me había dado un regalo mejor, tenía al amor de mi vida y un hermoso hijo de dos años era exactamente a su padre bueno salvo por los ojos los tenía como los míos chocolate, su cabello broncíneo era algo rebelde y era todo un galancito para la edad que tenía le dimos por nombre Edward Anthony Jr. creo que un nombre mejor imposible, hoy cumplía cinco meses de embarazo e iba camino a mi consulta médica junto a mi esposo, estábamos ansiosos por saber el sexo de nuestro hijo o hija. Aún no sabíamos que nombre le íbamos a poner, Edward aseguraba que era una niña, yo le decía que era otro niño.

Mis amigas Rosalie y Alice estaban felices con su nueva vida de casadas, Jasper le propuso matrimonio a nuestra pequeña duende y Emmett a Rosalie, ambas estaban tan emocionadas con sus bodas que las hicieron juntas donde reinó la extravagancia y el lujo, se podría decir que las dos tuvieron su boda de ensueños.

_**  
Flashback**_

Estaba en casa cuidando de Edward Jr, cuando escuché mi móvil sonar era una llamada de Alice se le notaba muy feliz, prácticamente estaba saltando de su asiento.

"Bella" – chilló al teléfono

"Hola Alice" – contesté, "Se dice buenos días"

"Si, si eso, buenos días Bella" – dijo, ya calmándose solo un poco.

"Bella" – gritó otra vez

"Que pasa Alice, me estas asustando pensé que el primer grito era broma" – dije

"No, no es broma" – dijo, juraría que estaba aguantando la respiración

"Bella me voy a casar, Jasper me propuso matrimonio" – dijo

En mi boca se formó una gran "O" la pequeña duende se iba a casar, sabía que Jasper pronto se le iba a declarar ya que Edward me había comentado algo al respecto.

"Felicidades Alice, esta es la mejor noticia del mundo" – dije, "Cuando fue cuéntamelo"

"Gracias Bella, no puedo esperar estoy tan emocionada" – contestó, "Todo fue muy tierno, me propuso matrimonio anoche mientras cenábamos aquí en mi casa, lamento no haberte avisado pero es que las cosas se fueron un poquito de control después", podría jurar que estaba muy ruborizada.

"Omite esa parte, demasiada información" – dije entre risas, "Me alegra que Jasper te haya pedido matrimonio, van a ser muy felices los dos"

"Gracias Bella eres una gran amiga y por supuesto serás mi dama de honor con Rosalie, Edward y Emmett los padrinos" – dijo, eso solo significaba una cosa "así que prepárate por que me muero por ir de compras" ahí esta el temido día de compras.

"Si Alice no hay problema, avísame el día y la hora" – contesté

"De acuerdo será pronto, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes" – dijo, "te llamo después, adiós dale un beso a Anthony de mi parte", Alice solía llamarlo así para evitar la confusión con Edward.

"Seguro, hablamos adiós" – dije colgando.

A la semana Emmett le propuso matrimonio a Rosalie en un elegante restaurante bajo la luz de las velas, ella dijo que había sido la mejor noche de su vida, no podría imaginar algo mejor nos contó en una tarde de chicas aquí en casa que Emmett había escondido el anillo en su copa de champaña mientras ella iba al baño, grito de la emoción cuando vio el anillo dentro de la copa, esa noche nos llamaron para darnos la noticia. Más feliz no podía estar mis amigas ahora iban a ser esposas de los hombres más maravillosos que haya podido conocer en mi vida, juntos éramos una gran familia.

Tres meses después las chicas se casaron, Jasper y Emmett se lucieron con su luna de miel aunque no más que Edward supongo, recuerdo cuando me llevó a Cancún a pasar nuestra luna de miel esas fueron las mejores noches de mi vida, después de eso cada noche era distinta y maravillosa, amaba tenerlo junto a mí todas las noches. Jasper se llevó a Alice a pasar unos días en Aruba mientras que Emmett llevó a Rosalie a Punta Cana no podía dudar que habían escogido buenos destinos.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Rosalie estaba embarazada de su primer hijo apenas tenía unos dos meses mientras que Alice y Jasper estaban esperando un poco más, las obligaciones que ambos tenían les impedían buscar ese hijo que les faltaba para complementar su hogar y es que Alice había logrado su sueño convertirse en una exitosa diseñadora de modas y Jasper bueno seguía en su consultorio donde le iba muy bien, según le confeso hace poco a Edward que iba a comprar una casa en las afueras de la ciudad para irse a vivir en un sitio más cómodo y alejarse del estrés de la ciudad, tal vez allí puedan tener todo lo que quisieran.

Antes de que naciera Edward Jr, nos mudamos para una hermosa casa que compramos en West Hollywood era realmente adorable, era nuestro hogar aquí crecerían nuestros hijos, era grande con 4 habitaciones, una sala de estar, un comedor amplio, la cocina era un sueño y ni decir del patio y la piscina nuestros hijos adorarían estar en ella.

_**  
Flashback**_

Edward había llegado temprano de trabajar en su última película, fuimos a ver la casa cuando entramos sentí que estábamos en un castillo o algo así, era grande y espaciosa era la casa perfecta para iniciar nuestra vida como familia. Edward me había dicho que después que terminara de filmar su película iba a tomarse un año de descanso para cuidar de mí y de nuestro hijo, era realmente adorable lo que hacía aunque yo le insistí que iba a estar bien pero él no acepto ninguna excusa.

"No Bella, no pienso dejarte sola para cuidar de nuestro hijo"

"Pero Edward es tu trabajo no lo abandones por mi" – dije

"Nada, cero excusas no seas tan terca" – contestó, "mira esta casa es grande y no me gustaría que estuvieras sola aquí"

"De acuerdo, me encanta que me cuides y mimes"

"Yo también adoro estar aquí contigo y esta hermosa criatura que esta en tu vientre" – dijo mientras se arrodillaba besando mi estomago donde estaba el fruto de nuestro amor, unas lagrimas escaparon de mi rostro al ver a mi esposo tan feliz, subió hasta mí me dio un suave y apasionado beso, secó mis lagrimas con sus labios.

"No llores amor, sabes que no me gusta verte así"

"Es que lloro de felicidad, soy tan feliz" – declaré, "amo tenerte en mi vida, eres lo que mas amo en este mundo y ahora Edward Anthony Jr hará de nuestra vida una hermosa familia"

"Eres lo más dulce y hermoso que tengo en mi vida, te amo tanto" – dijo mientras acunaba mi rostro en sus manos, se sentían tan cálidas y dulces en ese momento sentí que el bebé dio una patada, me sobresalté un poco.

"Edward" – dije, "el bebé dio una patada"

"De verdad" – preguntó

"Si justo aquí" – tome su mano y la coloque donde el bebé había dado una patada, en eso sentí otra.

"Esto es increíblemente maravilloso, voy a tener un hijo fuerte y sano" – dijo

"Wow Edward pensé que ibas a decir que iba a ser futbolista o algo así" – dije entre risas

"Ay Bella, Bella tan risueña, por eso te amo" – contestó

"Yo también te amo Edward" – besándolo una vez más.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

La espera fue algo larga mientras estábamos en el consultorio, veía desfilar a chicas que estaban a punto de dar a luz.

"Sra. Cullen es su turno" – anunció una enfermera

"De acuerdo, gracias" – contesté, era hora de mi ecografía.

"Bien Sra. Cullen, bienvenida de nuevo" – dijo amablemente, "Ya la Dra. Liz, viene a verte"

"Gracias" – contesté, Edward me ayudo a acomodarme en la camilla.

"Hola Bella, Hola Edward" – dijo la Doctora entrando al consultorio.

"Hola Dra. Liz" – dijimos ambos, no pude evitar soltar una risita

"Estas lista, veamos a su bebé", untó en mi vientre el famoso gel que hacía correr el aparato de ultrasonido se sentía frío.

En la pantalla aparecieron las primeras imágenes de nuestro bebé, su corazón latía fuerte y sano.

"Felicidades van a tener una niña" – anunció la Dra.

"Te lo dije, que era una niña" – dijo Edward en un ataque de niñez.

"Lo se, lo se tú ganas" – suspiré derrotada, odiaba perder.

"Es tan hermosa" – susurró a mi oído.

Una lagrima descendió por mi rostro, me sentía tan feliz por nuestra hija no veía la hora de tenerla en mis brazos.

_**Cuatro meses después.**_

"Bella, cariño ya estoy en casa" – gritó Edward

"Estoy en la cocina, amor" – contesté. Sentí unos abrazos rodearme y luego unas manos cálidas acariciando suavemente mi vientre.

"Estas tan hermosa como siempre amor" – dijo en mi oído, me giró para quedar frente a él y me besó.

Nos separamos jadeando un poco, el embarazo ya se acercaba a su fin estaba ansiosa por que íbamos a tener una preciosa niña, habíamos debatido por el nombre y nos costó mucho decidirlo pero al final logramos encontrar uno perfecto.

"¿Donde esta Anthony?" – preguntó

"Esta en su cuarto durmiendo" – dije, mientras señalaba el monitor.

"Quiero subir a darle un beso, ya regreso amor"

"Anda aquí te espero ya la cena esta casi lista"

Seguí preparando la cena, estaría lista en unos minutos iba a empezar a hacer algo de postre tenía unas ganas enormes de comer muffins de vainilla, saqué todo lo necesario cuando de repente sentí un dolor en mi vientre, sentí que un liquido tibio recorrer mis piernas había roto fuentes, estaba entrando en trabajo de parto.

"Edward" – grité, "Edward"

Llegó corriendo hasta la cocina con Anthony en sus brazos se había despertado, "¿Que pasa amor?"

"El bebé viene en camino" – chillé, el dolor me estaba matando.

Todo pasó tan rápido Edward tomó las cosas de llevarnos al hospital, mientras yo subía al coche el dolor era cada vez más fuerte, Alice se encargaría de cuidar a Anthony mientras estaba en el hospital, ya Edward la había llamado para que nos esperara allá.

Llegamos al hospital lo más rápido que pudimos con suerte a esta hora de la noche no había tanto tráfico, me trasladaron en una silla de ruedas hasta el quirófano donde estaba mi medico de cabecera que estaba de guardia esa noche, eso si que era una gran suerte.

Edward apareció a mi lado a los minutos, estaba un poco nervioso ambos lo estábamos a pesar de que era mi segundo parto lo sentía como si fuera el primero.

"Edward ¿llegó Alice?" – dije respirando fuertemente

"Si esta con nuestro hijo, ella y Jasper lo cuidarán mientras estas aquí" – dijo, realmente estaba agradecida con ella era mi salvadora.

"Estas lista Bella" – dijo la Dra., "Ya es hora".

Después de unos largos e interminables minutos por fin mi linda bebé había nacido era hermosa, no pude evitar llorar cuando la pusieron en mis brazos era tan pequeñita y rosadita tenía los ojos verdes como los de su padre y el cabello achocolatado era nuestra hija.

"Es tan hermosa" – dije

"Hola Samantha" – dijo Edward con voz paternal, "Eres la bebé más hermosa del mundo al igual que tu madre".

Luego vino la enfermera y se la llevó hasta una cunita cerca para realizarle los chequeos de rutina.

"Te amo tanto" – me dijo Edward

"Yo también te amo y te amaré para siempre" – contesté.

Mi vida ahora estaba completa tenía dos hermosos hijos que llenaban de luz y alegría mi vida, tenía a Edward que era el mejor padre del mundo, unos amigos increíbles no podía estar más agradecida con la vida nos esperaba un futuro lleno de alegría, triunfos, sueños y amor.

**

* * *

**

Hola aquí esta el epilogo les confieso que fue un gran reto para mi escribirlo y estoy realmente contenta con lo que logré jejeje espero que les guste, amé escribir esta historia. Nos vemos en otra ocasión pronto iniciaré una nueva historia ya tengo todo planeado jejeje.

**Mil millones de GRACIAS por seguir esta historia, por los reviews, las alertas y todo, aprecio mucho todo de verdad.**

**XOXO estilo Emmett.**

**Un último review please ;)**


End file.
